Rainbow Tears
by The13thVasilisa
Summary: 'Red, and blue, and yellow, and orange, and green, coloring vision, changing what has always been, and forming a new destiny.' Rated T for future scenes, and set after the fourth season. Rated for violence and cursing only.
1. Ruby

The girls wake up one day and Bloom is gone. The next day, three broken and bloody girls arrive at the gates of Alfea—the Trix. Has Bloom really gone evil, and why? And are the Trix really good?

The Winx girls were back from summer vacation, a bit dejected. They hadn't found any information on Bloom's birth parents. Bloom was almost manic in her search before the others reminded her they had to get back to Alfea. She finally relented, but had been silent the journey through. The girls weren't in the happiest of moods either.

None of them had seen The Specialists all summer, Bloom's constant whining about everything was getting on their nerves more then usual, and they had spent an entire summer searching with no result. They had a sleepover that night, hoping it would bring them back together again. Bloom begged out and spent the night in her and Flora's room, not coming out at all. That morning, Flora came, frantically and half dressed, to Stella's room. "Stella, sweetie, have you seen Bloom?"

"No," Stella replied, "she's in you guy's room, right?" By the tone of her voice it seemed she had a pretty good idea that Bloom was not in her room, but when Flora informed her that she wasn't, she screamed anyway. Tecna, Musa, and Layla came running.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"Bloom isn't here!" Flora explained. "Oh dear, dear, dear. Where could she be?"

"Well, why don't we ask Mrs. F first." Tecna offered. "She might have been sent on a mission.." They nodded and went to Mrs. Faragonda's office. When informed that Bloom was not, in fact, on a mission, they decided to go to Magix and then Red Fountain, to see if Bloom was visiting Sky.

As they opened the gate, Musa pointed. "Look, guys, people are coming." Two figures, covered in blood, were staggering towards the front gate. As the first one drew near, she whispered, "Please...please help me..." before collapsing. The other one had collapsed at the edge of the forest. The girl could have been a fairy or a witch, she had long, ice blue hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

She wore a black turtleneck midriff, dark blue miniskirt, and black boots, all bloody and ripped. In her arms she half carried, half dragged a girl with deep, purple-gray hair in spiraling curls, who wore a dark red halter crop top and a denim skirt.

"Tecna, can you do a search on the blue one?" asked Musa. Tecna nodded, pulling out her PBA. The ladybug lookalike scanned the girl's body. When it flew back into the PBA and Tecna began to read, she just about dropped the device.

"Who are they, Tecna?" Stella asked. Layla and Musa were looking at her, while Flora had started to pull the blue haired girl off of the purple haired one. "This is all highly illogical, but..." Tecna started. "They're Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." - "That's Icy." Stella said, pointing to the blue haired one, "And that must be Stormy. The one over there must be Darcy."

Flora let out a shriek and dropped Stormy's wrist, while she was checking for a pulse, and skittered back on her knees. Tecna kept reading. "Icy...doesn't mean to attack us. She...wants our...help?"

"What do you mean?" asked Stella. Tecna frowned.

"I'll put up a holographic image of her memory. It will show what happened as soon as she reached the forest." A picture popped up. It showed Icy, Darcy, and Stormy staggering through the forest. Icy seemed to be doing the best out of all of them, and Stormy turned towards her sisters.

"Ice? Darcy?" Stormy's voice sounded high and scared. "I think I'm gonna..." Before she could finish the sentence, her knees buckled and she hit the ground. "Stormy..." Icy half cried. She fell to her knees and tried to pull Stormy up, swaying as she dragged her sister towards the entrance. "Darcy..." Darcy was looking fit to collapse herself. "No, Darcy, you have to keep going! I can't carry both of you!"

As the image faded and Darcy fell, then Icy, Tecna looked down at the witches', but Flora was already pulling Stormy up and beginning to drag her towards the gates. "Come on." she said. "They need help. If we bring them to Ophelia, they might get thrown out."

"You're right, Flo." Musa replied. "If they want to hurt us, be can take 'em."

"I don't know, guys. What if they have something to do with Bloom not showing up?" Layla replied. Tecna nodded. "Normally, logic would induce me to agree with Layla. However, my PBA says they need our help." Musa had already grasped Icy around the waist and was starting to drag her up from the ground. Layla, seeing she was defeated, began to fly to retrieve Darcy.

"We'll have to sneak them in." decided Stella. "That's my department!" Waving her hands, the Trix were transformed into Musa, Layla, and Flora. "Why don't you guys try an invisibility spell? We can pretend the witches are you guys!"

"I guess it's worth a try." Flora said, disappearing. Musa nodded, and she and Layla disappeared as well. The girls began walking slowly towards the exit, trying to make it seem they weren't holding up "Musa", "Layla", and "Flora" while the actual fairies trailed behind them. After they had gotten into their dorm room, the Winx lay the Trix down onto Tecna, Musa, and Bloom's beds. Icy's eyes flew open and she gasped, sitting up.

"Oh darkness. Oh, darkness. I have to—see the Win—Bloom—" Flora sat down on the edge of Tecna's bed and smiled at the witch. "It's okay, sweetie. You're at Alfea now. What about Bloom?"

"Where are Darcy and Stormy?" Icy questioned. "Where are they?" she tried to sit up but was held back by Flora. "It's okay. Darcy and Stormy are with you. Darcy's over there." she pointed to Musa's bed. At this, Icy seemed to relax a little.

"What about Bloom?" Musa asked the question Flora had. Icy looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. Bloom. She..." she put her hand to her mouth to cough, and when she drew it away, it was spattered with blood. "Gooey-gumdrops. She needs help! I wish Bloom were here." Flora said offhandedly. Icy looked stunned. "Don't!" She fell back onto the bed, shuddering. "We need to try and make sure that no one sees them. There'd be questions raised for sure." Tecna said.

"True," Stella remarked, "At the moment it doesn't look good for the Trix. For all we know they could be suffering from shopping exhaustion, like we thought Layla was."

"You mean you thought Layla was." replied Flora, giggling. Layla rolled her eyes and Musa shook her head. "We can't go to class today. And you know the whole sickness thing won't work again. Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" a voice came from the doorway. In flew Digit, Chatta, and Amoree. Chatta flew right into the side of Flora's head. "Oh my goodness are you helping them? That's a very nice thing to do, Flora. So nice it deserves a cheer. One two three everybody cheer with me go Flora go Flora GOOOO FLOOOORRRAAA!"

Flora clapped her hand over the pixie's mouth. "Shhh. It's a secret, sweetie. Don't tell anyone, and don't be so loud."

"Alright. I will try to shout quietly." whispered Chatta loudly. Digit looked at her small computer and shook her head. "Would someone logically explain to me why we have our three oldest enemies in here?"

"Shhh! My PBA says she's coming to." Tecna said, checking the witches' vitals. Icy's eyes fluttered open and Flora walked over to her bed. "Bloom..." she whispered. Seeming to gather her thoughts, she said, "Bloom...attacked us."

Chapter 2

"What?" Flora cried. Icy held up a hand. "Pixie. Let me finish. Baltor, Darcy, Stormy, and I were all hiding in a cave where magic cannot work. We turned it into a living space. Bloom flew in, and we began to fight, but she was stringer then ever and took us out easily. Then, she didn't just leave it at that. She kept hitting us, even after we were down. Then she took Baltor's hand and walked off."

"Baltor survived?"

"Bloom joined him?"

"Why?"

"Because he has information about her parents. That's what she said. He cast a spell as she was taking his Dragon Fire. It changed her mind, but she didn't know it. She thought she had done it. The plan was for him to lie low for a while, then for us to be released from Lighthaven and join him."

"I believe them." Stella said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. She sighed. "Last year, she had bought two dolls from a store in Magix. She called them Oritel and Miriam and she was giving them voices and making them move, and she talked to them.

"I asked her what she was doing and she asked me not to tell anyone, said they were silly, and threw them away. But it still felt weird." She took a deep breath before continuing. "And I thought...maybe something wasn't right with Bloom, but it never happened again, so..."

Tecna shook her head. "She really, really wanted to find her parents. When Oritel and Miriam... Didn't turn up, it was heartbreaking for her."

"We need to get Bloom." Musa said.

"We need to tell Mrs. Faragonda." countered Tecna.

"We need to call the Specialists." Stella replied.

"We need to take care of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." Flora argued softly.

"We need to— Wait, why should we call the Specialists?" Layla asked. Stella shrugged, looking sheepish. "Sky should know his girlfriend joined Baltor."

"Sky broke the spell before. It's only logical to assume he can again." Tecna offered. Icy, looking up at them, frowned. "That's the thing, ner—Uh, Tecna. There is no spell."

"Icy has a good point." said Musa, nodding. "If she went of her own free will then there would be no spell to break. Maybe Sky can convince her to come back, though."

"Well, it's settled then. I'll call Brandon and get the guys to come over." Stella announced, pulling out her phone. She didn't look nearly as excited about it as usual.

"Yes, but we can't tell them we've got the Trix. I'm not sure they'd understand." cautioned Musa.

"Hey, Brandon? Yes, yes, it's nice to hear you too, snookums, but can the Specialists get over here? Like, now? Make sure Sky comes. I don't care if he's in twenty royal meetings over the computer. Get over here!" Stella's voice was getting shrill. "Yes, I love you too, dawling." Stella hung up and put her phone on the bedside table. Bloom's cellphone rang as well and Stella picked it up.


	2. Topaz

Chapter Three

"Bloom's room, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Stella. Is Bloom here? It's Sky."

"Sorry, that's classified." Stella managed.

"Under what?"

"Under... The Winx Club." Stella thumbs-upped the girls and tried not to laugh before sobering. "Sorry, Sky. We'll talk when you get over here. Byyyyee!"

"Come on." Layla said. "Let's go out to meet the guys when they land before anyone else does. Someone stay behind to guard the door. Remember, if anyone asks...it's Novella from the realm of Pages, Georgina from the realm of Leaf, and Dynasticia from the realm of Crowne."

"Wow. Did you come up with that on the spot? You go, Layla." Stella said. "Flora, you're closest to the door, you stay with them, 'Kay?"

As the door closed and Flora began to fix tea for Icy, the Red Fountain craft landed and the boys began to walk out. Sky and Brandon came first.

"Brandon!" Stella cried, hugging him. "Honey! I missed you so much!"

Then came Timmy, Riven, Sky, and Helia. "Hey, Riven." Musa said quietly, scuffling the ground. Riven nodded back. "Hey, Musa."

Tecna kept looking at Icy's vitals from the PBA. Timmy came up behind her. When she noticed, she started and closed it out, turning the other way. Timmy looked hurt and a bit puzzled as he turned slowly to his own computer.

Helia looked around, confused when he didn't find his girlfriend.

"Flora's in the dorm...taking care of something." supplied Musa. Sky looked around for Bloom, staring at Stella through slitted eyes. "Where's Bloom?"

"Not here." Stella murmured. "We're going to get Bloom." Sky looked shocked, but Stella pushed past him to board the ship. The other Winx Club girls followed, feeling tres awkward: Musa and Riven had to stand on opposite sides of the ship and stared at each other's feet, Stella and Sky kept glaring at each other, and Tecna's nervousness was making her icy towards Timmy as they piloted together.

When they landed at the cave Icy had mentioned, the girls transformed into their Believix and slowly walked inside, the Specialists following them.

Bloom came running out if the cave, throwing her arms around Stella. Stella screamed bloody murder and shook off the fairy.

She had her huge Believix wings, but they were in shades of black, red, and silver, and had flames running on them. Her outfit was a black top that looked much like her first Winx, and a short black skirt with a thick silver belt, as well as tall black and red boots.

But worst of all was that she had blood on her long, sparkly black fingerless gloves. Stumbling backwards, the group stared at the fairy. Her long red hair in a fancy bun and streaked with black, and her nails long and red, she smiled.

"Stella! Sky! Layla, Tecna, Musa, guys, I'm so glad you're here!"

Encouraged but bewildered by this enthusiastic response, the Winx and Specialists looked at each other before Stella ventured, "What's with the new outfit change, Bloom?"

"Baltor gave it to me. It doubles my Believix powers. You know, like the Trix's Disenchantix. I call it my Unbelievix."

"Baltor?" Sky shouted. Two hands on his arms restrained him, as Layla and Musa pulled him back. "Not. Now. Sky." Layla's voice was hard in his ear.

"What did you do to the Trix?" demanded Tecna, her voice still cold. Musa nodded. Layla stared at Bloom. "It isn't right to kick a witch when she's down."

"So what? They did to us plenty of times! I only gave them what they deserved. The witch coven destroyed my parents.." her voice took on a dreamy, longing quality. "But Baltor will help me to find them. You should join us. Together we can find my parents and then Baltor will help you! He can make all your wishes—"

"—Reality." a deep voice came as Baltor walked through the wall and took Bloom's hand. She smiled sweetly at him, not noticing as Baltor gritted his teeth and glared at Sky. "I can make all your wishes reality."

"Oh, please. Bloom, step away from that guy." Layla growled. Baltor let go of Bloom's hand to touch Layla's cheek. "Layla, Princess of Tides. I know what you desire more then anything."

"As if, Baltor." spat the princess, turning away.

"You want Nabu to come back to you. I can do that."

"You're LYING!" yelled Layla, eyes welling up with tears. Baltor smiled before turning to Riven, smiling at him too. "And you, young man, want this stunning young princess of the Harmonic Nebula to love you."

Riven rolled his eyes and looked away. Musa did the same, making Baltor chuckle. "And you, Stella, want to be the most beautiful fairy alive. I can do that, too." Stella squeezed her fists tightly. "Solarian Sunbeam!"

Baltor, caught off guard, slammed into the wall. Bloom gasped and ran to him. Baltor seemed to be okay, but Bloom glared at Stella.

"What did you do, Stella?" shrieked Bloom shrilly. "How dare you!" Dragon Fire gathered in her hands.

"As much as we don't want to fight with Bloom, I don't think she's giving us a choice." Layla said quietly. Sky looked aghast. "You don't mean—"

Sky hit the ground. Bloom sighed. "Sky, Winx, guys, I'll give you one more chance. Join Baltor and me."

"Bloom, you really are out of your mind, dawling." Stella snapped. Tecna put on her Magic-Red glasses, but couldn't see any trace of a spell or magic on Bloom, except for her own and her Unbelievix.

"You little.." Stella flipped upwards and hit the top of the wall. Brandon shifted in position, drawing his sword. "GET OUT!" Bloom yelled, fire burning, "GET OUT!"

They needed no further invitation and sped for the cave entrance. Sky looked back at Bloom, who had flown over to Baltor and was crying as he pulled himself up. "Not to worry, Bloom. They weren't true friends anyway."

"We have to get back to Flora!" Layla reminded them. "Winx Zoomix!" As they sped to Alfea and landed in the courtyard. "Come on girls, let's go." Stella said quickly, "You gals come on. Bye, Brandon! Call you later, snookums!"

"Bye, Musa.." Riven sounded distracted and a bit unhappy. Musa's voice had the same qualities. "Yeah, bye, Riven."

"Bye, Tecna." Timmy tried. Biting her lip, Tecna didn't look up from the computer stimulation on her wrist. "Goodbye, Timmy."

The other two couples' awkward goodbyes made Stella feel a bit obvious, so she turned and followed the girls quickly to their dorm room.

"So, Tec, what was up with you and Timmy? You looked like you were bugging." Musa asked as they walked into their room. Tecna sighed, sitting down in her chair. "I can't lie to Timmy. It's not in my programing!"

Musa sighed, "I agree. It's kind of hard. But really, what would the Specialists think?"

"Oh, my goody-goodness. They're back. Where is Bloom? Is she okay?" Flora came in from the other room with a cup of tea, which she put on the bedside table next to Icy, who was asleep.

"I had to put her under a sleeping spell. She was in so much pain." Musa nodded. Slowly, she and Tecna told the story of how Bloom had allied with Baltor.

"We have to talk to Mrs. Faragonda." Layla said, sticking her head in. "Come on, guys."

The girls left and went to Mrs. Faragonda's office. Stella knocked on the door. "Mrs. F?"

"Come in, girls."

"Mrs. F... It's about Bloom." Stella started.

"She's allied with Baltor.." Tecna assisted.

"She's stronger then ever." Musa sighed.

"She attacked us." Layla said.

Mrs. Faragonda sat quietly for a few minutes, then left the room. When she came back, she nodded. "Okay, girls. But that isn't all you came to tell me, is it?"

"Well, we want to know what we can do to get...stronger, so we can beat Baltor." Tecna said, sighing before she added, "And Bloom."

"Girls, I never really thought I would need to tell you this, because I had hoped there would be no need. But there are two things that you can do." 


	3. Citrine

Chapter Four- In Which People Pass Out

A/N- Okay, first, big thanks to GoldenDiamond1995 for being my first reviewer! Virtual huggles to you!

Second, I'm sorry, Roxy fans, but Roxy will have a bigger part in my sequel then she will here. So, Roxy will show up, but she won't be a main character (I'm trying to include a lot of characters from all over the show and seasons). Sorry!

Last, I do own Winx Club! *Puts on glasses and looks at script* Wait. Never mind. I don't own Winx Club. :( Now, if you've bothered to read this far, just one more thing before the story: My rule about flames: they make me laugh. I write for people to read, and if you read and then tell me to go drown in a bathtub, at least you read.

Now, Chapter Four:

"What are they?"

"Tell us, Mrs. F!"

"Yeah, spill!"

"Alright, girls, be patient. You may not know this, but every Believix fairy has her own bonded jewel. If you could find your own special jewel, you could get your Jewelixs, a step up from Believix. You could also find another power, you see. Let me show you something."

A slideshow projector appeared and the girls turned to look. It had a picture of a violet Ethereal Fairy. "This is Mercei. Her sisters, Swete, Darka, and Nata are the Ethereal Fairies you've met before." It showed a picture of a golden door with holes cut inside.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle imprisoned Mercei. If you can open this door, you can get her out and get the last Gift of Destiny. The door will open if you use all six of the gems."

"Where are these jewels?" asked Stella. "You know I love bling."

"That's the thing, girls. These jewels are hidden in the human world, and not Gardenia."

"But how will we get the jewels if we can't go to Gardenia? Where else will they be?"

"I can't tell you, girls, but I can tell you what you will be looking for. Flora, you will look for the Nature Opal. Layla, you will search for the Ocean's Sapphire. Tecna, you are bonded to the Digital Diamond. Stella, your jewel is the Sun and Moon Topaz. Musa, you must find the Song Amethyst, and... Bloom needs to find the Fire Ruby."

"But how are we going to get Bloom to come back?" Stella said quietly. Faragonda sighed.

"I'm not sure, but if you can find all the jewels, you will be able to free the last Ethereal Fairy."

"How will we find a way to even get a rough idea of where our jewels are?" Musa asked. Faragonda sat down at her desk. "Musa, do you know what you were doing when you meditated to find the White Circle's true purpose?"

The girls nodded, and Flora responded, "We were using our Traceix wings to see into the past."

"Well, girls, your Traceix wings will also help you sense your jewels. They can be revealed all at once or one at a time. The jewel chooses."

"Here we go again with all that 'when the time is right' stuff. Why can't you just say, Layla first, then Flora, then Tecna, then Stella, Musa, Bl—" Stella cut herself off, looking a bit embarrassed and sad.

"Okay, let's do this. The only thing is...what do we do when we find these jewels?" Layla asked. Faragonda took a sip from her teacup before replying. "When you come into contact with your jewel, it will activate your Jewelix. The jewel will always be with you, almost always around your neck as a necklace."

Stella cheered at this, making the other Winx Club girls laugh.

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls. We have to use our Winx Traceix wings to find our jewels. Everyone, get in a circle." commanded Tecna, sitting down. Layla, Musa, Flora, and Stella followed suit. "Winx Traceix!" As their wings appeared, the girls held hands and closed their eyes, concentrating on the jewel. 'My jewel. My jewel. My jewel.'<p>

"Well, well, well. Meditating fairies are such an quick shot." a well known voice came from above them. Everyone looked up, scattering.

"Bloom!"

"Yes, it's me." she seemed sad for a moment before saying quietly, "You can still join us, you know. Baltor will make us all great! I know he seemed evil, but we all have ambitions! He didn't understand how badly destroying my parents would hurt people. He can still help us all."

"You know we can't join him!" Flora called desperately. Bloom's voice contorted in fury, hands curling into fists and uttering three short, clipped words. "So. Be. It."

"Winx Believix!"

"Winx Disbelievix!"

"Bloom, I'm sorry!" Layla called. "But...Morphix Ball!" As the pink magic hurtled towards Bloom, she dodged it and laughed. "For you, Layla, a spell from Baltor from the desert Dryrad realm. They don't like water." she hurled her own spell at Layla.

She dodged, but it chased her until it caught her. She fell to the ground, enveloped in a pale cloud. Looking weaker and weaker until she passed out, Musa growled at Bloom. "Friend or not, you're asking for it! Face-boost!" Bloom deflected the musical fairy's attack with flaming armor. Another spell was shot at Musa.

She deflected it with an Echo, but it hit her from behind. She cried out—rather, tried to. No matter how she screamed, nothing came out of her mouth. She tore at her ears, thus demonstrating that both hearing and voice were gone—and if she couldn't hear music, then how could she get her powers from it?

"It's only logical to assume that this will cure her." Tecna said, floating up to her exfriend. "Perfect Order!" As Tecna worked her magic, Bloom grew quiet and still. "Now, Bloom, come back to us." she said, quietly. Bloom looked torn before shaking her head. "That may have worked better if I was being bad over something petty, but, my dear Tecna, for once, I'm right, and you are wrong. A gift for you too... You may enjoy it."

Green energy similar to Tecna's magic began to form in her hands. She threw several of them before she was able to get past Tecna's Firewall. As the spell took affect, she clutched her head, screaming in pain. "System Overload! Crashing...crashing...meltdown..." Her voice trailed off as she, too, passed out.

"Summer Thunder!" shouted Flora. As Bloom bounced her own attack back on her, Stella flew to the ceiling. "Alright, Bloom. You've got it coming."

"Well, Stella, so have you." snapped Bloom. "I've got another one. Optical Darkness!"

"Tha—you stole Darcy's magic!" Stella shrieked, before she fell to the ground, tearing at her eyes. "Bloom! What about Vanessa and—augh—Mike?" Bloom laughed.

"Here's the thing when you live on a different planet then you parents—you don't have to write them every week with info. Later, losers."

She flew out of the room and down the hall, looking for the invisible door. When she found it, she stepped inside. The psychic pixie was alone, and Bloom grabbed her around the middle and clapped a thumb over her mouth. "I'm not gonna hurt you! Quit squeaking." snapped the fairy.

"Baltor?" she pointed at the wall. A portal opened up and the wizard walked out from the wall. "You got her. Good. Now we may be able to get some use out of her. She should know where the ancesstress are, with her powers. Now, talk!"

"I'm not going to tell you anything, Baltor. And as for you, young lady, are you under another dark spell? Because if you are.."

"No way, ma'm." Bloom said in a sweet tone. "I'm just on the right side of things now!" The three of them disappeared. "Wonderful. Alfea, the building, still thinks you're one of them, and your magic still works here." Baltor said. Bloom grinned.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five- In Which Icy Has A Flashback<p>

Back inside their room, Bloom's spell wore off quickly and all the girls slumped to the floor. Amoree and Digit came flying in. "Stella, Stella! Something's wrong with Lockette!" Amoree cried. Lockette shivered and clutched her head. "Oh...I sense that the physic pixie isn't in the Secret Archive anymore! She's gone.."

Surprised by the monumental lack of enthusiasm, Digit shook Tecna. This is when she realized that they were all unconscious. "Amoree, get Faragonda. Lockette, get some other fairies." As both of them flew out to get help, Chatta began jumping up and down on top of Flora.

"Flora, if you wake up, I swear I will write you a brand new cheer! One two three wake up, Flora!" Mrs. Faragonda, Amoril, and Jenni walked into the room. Avalon followed closely. All looked worried. "What happened to them?" asked Avalon. Mrs. Faragonda frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch." She passed her hand over Layla. Layla opened her eyes slowly, and groaned. Amoril gasped. Faragonda showed Jenni and Amoril how to wake up the others, and Avalon use his wand. When all the fairies were conscious, Faragonda helped them up.

"Now, girls, what happened?"

"Bloom attacked us.." Stella groaned. "And then she left." Faragonda frowned, "She must have taken the psychic pixie to find the ancesstresses. I know that would be the first thing Baltor would need."

"What can we do, Mrs. Faragonda?" Flora asked. Faragonda shook her head, sighing.

"I'm not sure, girls, but right now, you should just try to focus on finding the jewels."

"Okay, but are you sure that when we find them, we'll be strong enough to beat Baltor?" Faragonda nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it." Walking out, she stopped at the door.

"Good luck." The girls gathered in a circle again.

"Okay. Focus now." As they sat, holding hands, eyes closed, Zoomix Wings out, they felt the pressure beginning to build up in the air again. Suddenly Flora cried out, letting go of Layla and Stella's hands and falling backwards. "I think just found my jewel." she said softly.

Tecna frowned, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! It was white, and shaped like an egg, and covered with blue and pink light glints. There was a pink flower with a green vine winding all around it." Flora replied.

"What happened?" a voice asked. Hearing Icy, all the girls lept up and were in their Believix again before remembering Icy was no longer a threat. She clutched her head before sitting on the floor. "We heard fighting, so we hid under the beds. Was it..." she trailed off, swaying. Flora fluttered over.

"You should not be out of bed, Icy. Wait..did you say Stormy and Darcy are up, too?"

"For a second. Darcy's out under her bed, and Stormy's...I'm not sure..." Icy replied. Flora bit her lip and tutted. Icy grit her teeth, trying not to lose her temper with Flora's 'goody-goody-ness'.

It wasn't that she hated Flora, it was just that...well, witches weren't brought up that way.

* * *

><p><em>"Mother?" a four year old Icy asked, staring as her mother, a model-like witch <em> _with long, flowing black hair, red lipstick, and green eyes packed a suitcase. _ _She dressed in a black suit. _ _"Where are you going?" quietly, Icy looked at the digital clock. It was three _ _am, and her mother had just gotten up from the bedroom they shared. _

_"Go away, Icy. Mother's too busy for you now." snapped Xltoria. Her high heels _ _clicked coldly on the stone floor of their tiny home. Instead of crying, like a _ _fairy or hero, she just sat silently. Icy was used to this kind of treatment _ _from her mother. _

_Xltoria grabbed the suitcase and walked out the door. Icy fell back asleep, _ _waking up to banging on the door at six. Opening it slowly, she found Darcy's _ _mother, Dana, and Stormy's mother, Hailey. Also there was Xltoria's sister, _ _Tierra. _ _"Icy, do you know where your mother is?" Dana said gently. _

_Dana had always been _ _more of a mother to her then Xltoria. Hailey growled. "It just makes me so mad! _ _Why did she go off like that alone? Why didn't she tell us that she was _ _leaving?" _ _Icy had been around these two witches enough to tell when they wanted to say _ _something but couldn't._

_ Dana put her arms around Icy, who shrugged out of the unfamiliar show _ _of affection. _ _"Knock it off, Ms. Dana. Where's Mother?" Dana seemed to hesitate, then nodded _ _at Icy. She sighed. _

_"Your mother packed a suitcase, correct?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Well, Mother was met with an accident. On the way to her destination. She...oh, _ _Icy, darling..." _

_"She's dead." Terria put in, bluntly. Icy looked up at them, unbelieving, as _ _they packed her clothes and mementos, of which she had five outfits, two pairs _ _of shoes, and her Wisperian Crystal. _ _She was hustled outside the house, strapped onto Dana's broomstick in front of _ _tiny, three year old Darcy, and watched._

_ Suppressing a scream when Haley lit a _ _match. Terria poured some gasoline on the steps. And Dana threw the match onto _ _the gasoline-soaked doormat. _ _A witch's house is always burned when she dies..._

_Icy went to live with Dana, Haley, Terria, Darcy, Stormy, and Terria's teenage _ _daughter Stephanika, who was attending Cloud Tower already._ _It would be years before Icy learned that her mother had been shot down while _ _she was flying to get instructions from the Ancesstressess...by Miriam of Sparx._

* * *

><p>"Icy...are you okay?" asked Musa, curiously. Icy looked up, completely confused until her cold fingers touched her cheek and felt the tears she hadn't noticed were there. She nodded, "I'm fine." taking a shaky breath, she allowed Flora to lead her back to a bed.<p>

Chapter Six- In Which Icy Does Some Thinking

One Week Later, 3:00 AM

* * *

><p>Icy had been acting strange. She kept trying to leave Alfea, begging to let one of her sisters or her go. Layla had noticed, and she didn't like it. If that witch was up to something, she was going to... Well, you wouldn't have expected everyone to just trust Icy and the others, right?<p>

Sure, Flora was kind, but even she knew she was prepared for a fight. Tecna, Layla, Musa, and Stella smiled at the witches sweetly and shared looks behind their backs.

Icy knew that they still didn't trust her. If they caught her, she shuddered, they would destroy them all—without giving her a chance. To explain. To lie. And that was why they wouldn't catch her. She rolled over in bed. The Trix's plan couldn't be carried out without her.

* * *

><p>Bloom's head dipped and swayed under the ancient scroll she was supposed to be studying. Baltor slapped the table, making her head shoot up. "Huh? What? Oh..." he pointed to the scroll and she continued reading.<p>

She had changed from her usual pink and blue outfit into a short black skirt and purple tank top midriff, as well as purple eyeshadow. Her purple lipsticked mouth twisted into a frown. She slowly pronounced the the words: "Lyvanicu, ervinquinndelious, arcdyetvet!"

Baltor smiled as the plant in front of her grew teeth and snapped at her purple nails. "Good job, Bloom. Time to go to bed now. We'll start out first thing tomorrow morning." As she had been studying since five that afternoon, Bloom collapsed in her bed without undressing. It was tiring. Becoming what Baltor wanted her to be was slightly driving her crazy, but it felt good: never before had she been so powerful. If it wasn't magic lessons, it was training. Hours on end.

It made her even more furious at Alfea. How dare they! How dare they not teach us this there! She was so powerful, more powerful then a Winx Believix Convergence.

She grinned before falling asleep: the one thing she missed in Alfea was the schedule.

* * *

><p>- The Next Day<p>

"Bye, girls!" Stella said, opening the door to go out. Rather in her normal outfit, she dressed in an orange tank top midriff and white jean capris, with pink high heels. "I'm going shopping with Nova!"

Musa looked up from her sound system to yell, "GREAT!" before removing her blasting headphones and looking around. "Why's everything so quiet?"

Tecna frowned. "I don't like this."

"Don't like what, Tec?" asked Layla, coming into the room. Tecna sighed before replying, her hands still on her laptop's keyboard. "Well, we haven't seen Bloom in ages, and we haven't seen Baltor since the cave incident. It's too good to be true."

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart!" admonished Stella. "I'm sure he'll reveal himself soon, the scum." she said nothing, but it was easy to hear her other meaning. Their hearts were slowly hardening towards the redheaded fairy, though they kept singing her quiet virtues in their heads.

Stella and Sky were cutting to the point of being nasty to each other in the few hasty phone calls they Winx had made to the Specialists since their last meeting. Biting her lip, Musa turned back to the music, sighing as the line her player chose to spit at her was, "Thought I knew you so well, well I guess I thought wrong, trying not to hate you, stop making it so hard."

Bloom was sitting at a table with Baltor. Using her eyebrow pencil and, after that was gone, a permanent marker, for plans and lists, Baltor told her what was happening tomorrow. "Alright, we need to open the portal to Oblivion with three artifacts: the Golden Vial, the Crystal Skull and the Time Star."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear, three magical pieces, older then time itself, along with the Dragon Fire, will open the portal."

"How did you do it last time?"

"I only sent your parents there, I didn't go myself."

"Where can we find them?" asked Bloom. Baltor frowned, looking slightly puzzled for once, as he stroked his chin. "Well, they're in Realix. But those blasted mages hid them from us there. Soon, though, when we tear it apart, they will fall into our hands."

Bloom smiled. "So, we will need the Codex?"

"No, we won't." Baltor smiled. "We need the Dragon Fire mixed with the highest level of magic—the Jewelix. If you can find your bonded jewel, then we can combine our magic and open the portal by sheer force of will."

Bloom smiled. "When do I start?" Baltor smiled back, crossing something out in the permanent marker. "Now. Use your Traceix Wings and concentrate on your jewel."

"Winx Traceix!"

black, red, and purple wings appeared on Bloom's back. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see it...feel it...where? Words appeared in her mind as if she'd spoken them: Carrmain City. She aslowly grinned at Baltor. "I think we just found our ticket to Realix."

"I'm home!" called Stella. "Someone help me with this?" Layla and Flora both grabbed some of the many shopping bags Stella carried and set them down. "How was it?" asked Musa.

Stella shrugged, holding up a pair of cute sandals. "I got these!"

"Great." Layla rolled her eyes. Tecna walked into Stella's room, frowning. Musa noticed and asked her friend what was wrong. The fairy shrugged. "Mrs. F wants to see us. She says it's urgent."

"Well, we'd better go, then." Layla was already out the door. Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Flora exchanged glances before following. During the walk, they speculated what it could be. When they got to Faragonda's office, both Griselda and Faragona were waiting for them.

"Welcome, girls." greeted Faragonda. Griselda just sniffed, but the girls were used enough to her that they could tell she was slightly upset. "Well, girls, if Flora's found her jewel, then I suppose you need to start to look for it on Earth. Are you ready now?"

"Now, like, now, now? Are the Specialists coming? Is anyone else?" Stella asked. Faragonda sighed. "No. We must leave now." Sighs went up from almost all of the girls but Layla. Shaking her head, Musa stared at Faragonda. "But what about—"

"Everything is set! You'll be standing in front of your hotel, and just check in. By any chance, Flora, did you happen to mention what the city the jewel was in?" Flora nodded.

"Carrmain City."


	4. Emerald

**Chapter 7- In Which Icy Has A Falling Out With Stella**

**News: Winx Jewelixs on my page! I don't own Winx Club! Yay! Yeah, made Stella a bitch at first, don't hate meh!**

Icy's eyes snapped open. She groped for something normal, in the unfamiliar room. Stella glanced at her from the window. "Don't bother. We had to take you with us to Earth. If Faragonda didn't know you were there, we couldn't hide you."

"Great." Icy said, sarcastically. They were in a hotel.

"The others are out looking for the jewel. I'm supposed to watch you, like a little baby." Icy's lip curled. Her sisters shrank back, cringing. "How is it that every time I speak to you it's too much trouble for something civil to come out of your mouth?"

"How is it that for the past three years all you did was attack us?"

"I'm not touching that." Icy snapped. Stella sneered cruelly, acting quite out of character, and crossed the room in a few strides. "I've had enough of you! Drop dead, witch." She slapped Icy across the face. Icy flinched back, gasping. "Stella–I–"

"GET OUT!"

"I don't need you to tell me. I know where I'm not wanted." Icy growled, turning and flying out of the hotel room at top speed, low to the ground. Darcy and Stormy glared deathly at Stella, who shrugged. "Why are you staring at me?"

Flora had insisted that they check out a flower shop first, so the girls stood, all awkward except Flora, who smiled, perfectly at home. "It's lovely!" she cooed over some flower or another. "And particularly big for a Sensunus Quenus, correct?"

"Yes, actually." The black haired girl, who wore her hair in a side ponytail and donned a purple tank top and jeans, said. Her name tag, in the shape of a leaf, read MARY JANE. She pointed towards a corner of the shop, where huge, green plants and bright flowers grew.

"That corner is, like, great for growing plants. You may even fancy they, like, do what they tell you to do, you know? It's always been like that with that partic corner." Mary Jane replied.

Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora glanced at each other. "Mind if I take a look?" Flora asked. "Sure." Mary Jane answered, walking off. Flora leaned towards the others, grinning with excitement. "It's here! I can feel it!"

"Well, let's go find it!" huffed Layla, walking towards the corner. Flora felt around, first in the ivy, then in the small fruit trees. Not finding anything, she frowned. "Where could—" A sharp glitter caught her eye. She noticed the mural on the wall: children playing. A girl was batting a tennis ball against a wall in one part, and in place of a ball was a oval with a flower on it. It glimmered in the light.

Flora put her hand on it: the wall was as smooth as glass. "How are we going to get in there?" asked Musa. Flora shrugged, looking around. The shop was void of customers, and Mary Jane was in the back. Musa poked Layla. "Go distract her."

"What? How?" asked Layla. Musa shrugged, obviously not knowing or caring.

"Just keep her busy while we figure something out." Layla walked over to the salesperson.

"Hey, I'm looking for a flower. An... orange one. With...red petals. Some red petals." Mary Jane frowned. "There may be some like that in the back." she turned back and Layla followed. Flora stared at the wall. "How about some fairy dust?" she sprinkled the wall. Nothing happened.

Running her hand over it again, she scowled. "It's so close, and yet—"

"What happened, Flora?" asked Tecna. Flora poked the wall again. The picture rippled, like waves, and her hand went through. She pulled it back quickly. "What just happened?"

"I think you go inside." suggested Musa. Flora shuddered.

"Come on, we'll go too."

Flora looked around, and took a deep death before stepping into the wall. Musa and Tecna followed. It was odd. Looking just like a real park except for one thing: color. Everything seemed to be outlined in black. Tecna's brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"What's wrong, Tec?" asked Musa. Tecna sighed. "It's nothing...but have you noticed how the sky is the same color as these flowers, and this grass the exact color of a tree?" nodding, Musa looked around. "But we're the same." Tecna continued. Flora shrugged, and turned around to look for the jewel.

Seeing the girl bouncing a few yards away, she fluttered over top her and snatched the ball mid-swing. "Sorry, sweetie, but I need it more then you do!" The jewel began to glow in her hand. Gasping as she began to spin up into the air, the glowing spread up her arm and across the rest of her Believix.

Tecna and Musa watched as Flora's outfit and wings changed. Her hair changed to a side ponytail, and green and pink was streaking it. Her wings turned yellow, with green tips, and covered in pink stars and flowers. Her top changed into strapless, pale pink midriff. Her skirt changed to a dark fuchsia color, growing to her knees in the front, and falling to her ankles in the back.

Her shoes changed to pink, high heeled Mary Janes. A tiara of leaves and flowers appeared on her head, and on her elbows, bracelets appeared, which flowed down into sleeves. Her jewel was placed on a green choker around her neck. "Wow, Flora!" gasped Musa. "You go!"

"Great job, Flora!" Tecna congratulated her friend. "But we need to hurry! I'm not sure how long Layla can distract the woman."

"Just imagine yourself in a normal shop." Musa said. Their fairy transformations disappeared as they reappeared in the corner. Layla was being shown several different flowers, but when she caught a glimpse of the girls, she stopped pretending to be interested.

"Thanks, but I really need to go. Sorry you went to all the trouble, bye!" she made for the door with her friends. "Wait till we tell Stella what happened!" laughed Musa. "She'll be thrilled!"

However, when they got back to the hotel, Stella was less-then-thrilled. "Where's Icy?" asked Flora innocently. Stella sighed. She looked tired. "That's the thing...oh, I was being horrible to her and she ran off.. I don't know!"

"Oh, no..." Tecna murmured. "If Icy's barely been to Earth for a total of ten minutes...she'll be incredibly lost, not to mention confused, right now."

**Chapter Eight- In Which Bloom Throws A Tantrum**

Icy was walking now. She had been since she got out of the hotel. Now she looked up to realize that she had absolutely no idea where she was. Walking a little while longer, she began to feel self-conscious. No one wore the kind of clothes they did in Magix here.

"Are you lost?" Icy jumped. A group of men had almost surrounded her, and she clutched her purse—she only had a credit card and Magix currency wasn't dollars. "No." her voice didn't betray how scared she was. "I'll be going now."

"Not so fast." the man who had spoken before said. He seemed to be the leader. "Stay a while." He grabbed her arm, hard. "you're a pretty young lady, aren't you?"

Icy scowled, without thinking, shouting, "Icy Coffin!" and incasing the man in ice. The others ran off, yelling and screaming, and so did she.

Still completely turned around, Icy sank to her knees on a step. One tear coursed down her cheek, froze, and fell off her chin to the ground, clinking like glass. Incredibly un-Icylike, but she did it anyway.

Before the Icy issue could be resolved, the Winx felt it best to try to locate another jewel. Using the same method as last time, they were about to join hands when Tecna's phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. F. Yes, Mrs. F. Really! In a painting, Mrs. F. I know, Mrs. F. Okay, Mrs. F. Bye."

"That was Mrs. Faragonda." she announced, re-joining the circle.

"She was surprised we had succeeded so quickly."

Stella shrugged. "We're just that awesome, I suppose." as the girls concentrated again, not only the pressure in the air was building up, but the suspense as well. Every girl could feel it.

Suddenly the air imploded and Musa opened her eyes. "Hey, guys." she said quietly. "I think I found my jewel, too. It was purple and had music notes on it."

"Was it here?" asked Layla. Musa nodded.

"Should we look for it?"

"No, we need to go find Icy." reminded Flora. "Why don't we split up?" Tecna suggested. "Stella, you and Flora find Icy meet you in twenty minutes by the fountain in the park. And the rest of us can look for Musa's jewel. Since Flora's was hidden in a flower store, it's only logical to assume Musa's will be hidden somewhere with music."

"Okay, come on, guys! Where was that band performing? I saw an add in the paper this morning..." Musa tapped her cheek with a finger, then went for the newspaper. Stella and Flora left to go find Icy. "Here it is! The Jamaicas will be performing today at the Grandstand in Carrmain Park."

Musa announced proudly, holding the paper aloft. "Darcy, Stormy, you be okay on your own?"

"Why not take use with you?" asked Darcy. Stormy nodded in agreement with her older sister.

"Yeah, we can be useful!" Musa relented to let them come, and the girls set off for the Grandstand. They decided to take the bus. Unfortunately, Darcy and Stormy kept asking the girls questions like "Why does the bus have wheels?" and "Can't everyone just fly?" which made the other passengers look at the girls oddly.

When they got to the park, Tecna spotted the grandstand right away. Layla began to run towards it, and the others followed. They got to the stage, but there was no jewel. There was no backstage to explore, and nothing else they could do but check out another place with music.

"There's a free symphony at one in the Symphony Hall across town." Layla said. Musa thought for a moment. "If we get on a bus we might make it on time!" They did make it on time for the symphony and found seats in the back. "Flora's jewel made the flowers grow better," Layla said, "So Musa's will probably make this band sound better."

"But how will we know who has it?" asked Musa. Layla shrugged. "Let's try to watch the show, and then we can figure this out." suggested Tecna. They all sat back. When the music began, it was a very good concert, but the girls couldn't hear any magic-enhanced playing.

"Let's try to go backstage." Musa said, standing up. As the girls walked around, trying to find something remotely like a jewel, a man came up to them. "Excuse me. Are you on the guest list? Not everyone can—"

"Stop." Stormy muttered, pointing her finger at the man. He stopped where he stood. Layla shook her head at the weather witch.

"I forgot to tell you guys– no magic unless absolutely necessary."

"Well, we're probably gonna have to use magic to find the jewel," Musa reminded them. Layla nodded, rolling her eyes.

Tecna took the opportunity to mention that statistically, they were up the creek without anything to be up the creek with, and Darcy and Stormy were on the verge of pulling all their hair out of their heads. And that's when Musa happened to look up. And saw an arch above the stage, which was been covered by a curtain. The arch was literally covered in bright purple jewels.

"Uh...guys? I think I found it. Or something."

"How about we use our mini-Winx?" asked Layla. The girls nodded, and transformed into mini-Winx. Fluttering up to the jewels, they began to look for a music note on ome of them.

Surprisingly, a mini Darcy and Stormy fluttered up too. "Basic witch magic." shrugged Darcy. As they flew, the curtains opened and music began to play. Trapped, the girls froze before realizing.

"It's a fairy dance!" whispered Musa. "See those fake wings?"

"Ugh, looks totally unrealistic." replied Layla. "But maybe we'll be special effects." they continued their search, hoping the only people who could notice would think it was part of the show.

"I think I've got it!" called Musa. Excited, she pulled on the large Amethyst. Nothing happened.

"It's too big!" Layla pronounced. "We have to transform to regular size!"

"I think I've got it!" called Musa. Excited, she pulled on the large Amethyst.

Nothing happened. "It's too big!" Layla pronounced. "We have to transform to regular size!" "Not in front of all these people." Darcy said. Stormy shook her head.

Just then, the lights came back on and the curtain fell around them. "Well, that was a stroke of luck." observed Tecna. The girls grew to normal size and Musa pulled the jewel out of its setting with no little effort.

"Got it!" Jewel in her hand, her outfit and wings began to change, like they had with Flora. She began to glow and floated up in the air. Her top became a strapless pink midriff, with red lacy trim. The trim became a lavender halter collar with short, flowing lavender sleeves.

Her jewel hung between the pink shirt and lavender collar. Her boots turned pink. Her leggings changed into a lavender skirt with red trim and a pink belt. Her hair turned into a high ponytail, and became streaked with pink, and her wings transformed, purple, with pink, white, and gold designs of music notes and glitter.

"Wow, Musa, you got your Jewelix!" cheered Layla. Then she stopped, seeing something behind them. "Oops." The same man was walking towards them again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The intermission ends in five minutes! Get on your makeup!" he scowled before walking off. Stormy giggled.

"He thinks we're part of the play."

"I hope Stella and Flora found Icy." Darcy said quietly, as the Winx girls lost their wings. "We'd better got lost before someone realizes we're not in a show."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Bloom stood in the center of the park, thinking about her jewel. She knew it was here somewhere, she just didn't know where. Icy was sitting in the park under a tree.

Wishing she had her cell phone, she traced the water. The smell of burning reached her nose. She frowned and looked around.

People were yelling, pointing at a burning tree across the park. She began to run towards the fire. She could feel magic around her. Closer to the fire now, Icy whispered a spell.

Snow blanketed the tree, melting as fast as it came, but putting out the fire. Icy stepped closer. Something was glowing in the center of the burning trunk. A fireman was coming towards her, so Icy grabbed the hot, hard object and began to run. He didn't follow, instead inspecting the tree to figure out why it caught fire.

Once safely at the fountain, Icy inspected the object. It was a red jewel, hot, and flames seemed to dance in the center. Bloom was walking to the other side of the fountain when she spotted Icy. Icy saw her at the same time and backed away, clutching the magic jewel in her hand.

"What's that, witch?"

"Nothing," Icy snapped back, backing away and slightly scared, but not letting it show. Bloom spotted it anyway—her jewel.

The Fire Ruby! Icy had it? "Give it to me, witch."

"No."

"Yes!" screeched Bloom, raking Icy's face with her nails. Screaming, Icy kicked Bloom in the stomach and flipped over her body.

Bloom grabbed one of Icy's ankles, and she slammed her head against the pavement hard enough to kill a human and seriously hurt a witch. Even so, she held it to her chest, dodging a wild kick by Bloom.

Suddenly, the Winx were beside her, having met at the fountain. "Get away, Bloom." glared Stella. Darcy and Stormy grabbed Icy's arms and hid with her behind the fountain.

"Believix!"

"Jewelix!"

"Disbelievix!"

The girls fought until Bloom spotted Icy hiding. She flew over to her and grabbed her. Icy fought again, and landed a kick squarely in Bloom's face, leaping off, and landing on her feet.

Then Bloom shot a flaming arrow at her from behind. Icy fell. Flora grabbed the jewel from her and began to fly upwards, but Bloom overtook her. "So, Flora? You happy now that you've got your own Jewelix? Well, give me that!"

Flora threw the jewel to Layla, who put a Morphix barrier around it. Bloom blasted it a couple times until it broke.

Layla grabbed for it, but it was too late. Bloom took it in her hands. She began to glow.

"Oh, no!" yelled The Trix and the Winx at the same time.

Bloom's wings turned into huge, bat wings covered in red and dark purple. Her nails turned purple and claw-like. Her outfit morphed into a short, dark purple and black dress with a corset and bows running down the front. Striped black and purple tights materialized on her legs, along with dark purple high heels. Her jewel fastened itself on a black choker around her neck.

In a last, desperate attempt to get Bloom, Musa flew up to her. Grabbing at her, she only managed to snap the choker before Bloom dematerialized. Landing, the girls noticed how everyone was staring. It was the least of their problems, though.

Tecna picked the jewel up from the ground. "It fell when you broke the necklace, Musa," she began, but before she could finish, a microphone was shoved in her face. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

Tecna looked to see the rest of the Winx receiving the same treatment. Closing her eyes and groaning, she slid to the base of the fountain. This was going to be a long day.

Talking to Mrs. F. via webcam was hard. "Hello, girls! How are you?"

"Not good." muttered Musa. "Well, good, but not really."

"We have good news and bad news." explained Stella. "The good news is Musa also has her Jewelix."

"Wonderful!"

"The bad news is Bloom got her jewel, and now she has a Jewelix too." Layla said.

Faragonda sighed. "It's not your fault, girls."

"But Musa has the actual jewel." Tecna added. Faragonda's expression didn't change as she stared at her screen. "I'm sorry, girls. But it won't matter. The transformation will stay. I know you want to do this on your own, but I'm sending the Specialists anyway." The girls said goodbye and logged off.

"We let her down." acknowledged Flora, quietly. The realization of this made tears come to her eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do better then that." whispered Layla, sighing, and reaching for her phone, which she tossed to Darcy. "Can you just order a pizza and then we go to bed? It's been a long day." Darcy nodded and the other girls stared at the Fire Jewel, gleaming on Stella's pillow.

"We can't keep it here." Stella said.

"We can't make Alfea a target either." replied Tecna.

Sighing, Flora picked it up. It still was as warm as it had been after the fire. "We have to keep this in a secret place Bloom can't find it." Together, the answer came to them.

"Tir Nan Og!"

The Trix shared confused glances. "Tir Nan _What_?"

**Chapter Nine- In Which Roxy Appears **

"Thanks, so much, Nebula." said Musa, handing her the jewel. She placed it in a case, which she handed to a warrior fairy.

"The pleasure is mine, Winx Club." the fairy queen replied.

"WINX!" a pink haired girl came flying (literally) at the girls and caught Stella in a hug. "Why didn't I know you guys were coming? I'm just here on study break!"

"Roxy!" Stella greeted her. "It's so great to see you! How's things at Alfea?" she asked, as Roxy greeted the others. "It's great, actually. Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"Yeah, as soon as our mission is over." Musa said. "It isn't the end of the world."

Musa had no idea how wrong she was.

When the girls had come back to the hotel to try and find another jewel, there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Brandon!" Stella said, leaping up to open the door. In filed the Specialists, who, surprising the girls, immediately drew their weapons. "Get away from them." Riven warned in a dangerous voice.

Musa frowned. "Riven, what the hell?" Tecna realized that they had forgotten to hide the witches.

"Oh, boy." she sat down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands.

"Wait...they're not attacking you?" Timmy seemed confused. Layla walked over to the mini fridge and started banging her head on it. "It's kind of complicated." began Stella.

Sky rolled his eyes, obviously irritated with the sun and moon fairy. He hadn't been in the best of moods lately. "I don't care about complicated. I care if Bloom's with you."

"No, Sky, she isn't. She's here, somewhere, though. And she attacked us today. And she won. There, are you happy?" Brandon was at her side instantly.

"I'm sorry, Stella. Sky's had a long day, and—"

"We have had a long day, too!" Stella shrieked shrilly. "Do you think it's EASY to fight a super-Winx with Dragon Fire?" then she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... Mrs. F is disappointed in us, we lost the battle, and then you guys come here and... This was not a fun day." Meanwhile, Helia, Timmy, and Riven were with their girlfriends.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Timmy was asking Tecna. A tear slid down Tecna's cheek.

"Oh, Timmy. How could you think that?"

"It was just...you weren't being very friendly."

Helia and Flora were hugging, and Flora was telling about everything they had been doing, as they hadn't seen each other all summer.

Riven and Musa were talking quietly. Having gotten back together, everything was running pretty smooth. Riven made efforts not to snap, and she made efforts not to jump to conclusions. Layla, fed up, went to look for the witches. They were gone.

She frowned, running to the other rooms. When she found them in their's, looking guilty, except Icy. "What the heck did you just do?" asked Layla angrily. Icy half-glared. "Nothing."

Layla made the 'eyes-on-you' motion to her and left.

_Morning_

Tecna awoke from a nightmare to find no one else up. Deciding to let them sleep, she wandered into the kitchen.

It was quite a nice hotel suite. Wisely choosing to leave breakfast to someone else, she sat at the table with her laptop.

The door opened again and Flora walked in. "Hey, Tecna. I couldn't sleep." she turned to a cabinet. "Tea?"

"No, thanks, Flora." the technology fairy replied before turning back to the laptop. But Flora's next words caught her by surprise. "I had this terrible dream about Realix being destroyed."

"So did I..." she muttered. "It's strange. Was Baltor and Bloom in it?" Flora nodded as she sat down with her tea. The phone rang.

"Probably a wrong number." the nature fairy said. "Let it ring." "Hello. You have reached—"

the automatic voice had then asked them to put their names. A recording of them all saying "Winx Club!" played.

"—Please leave a message after the tone. Beeeep."

"Oh, my gosh. Hi? Winx? I really, really need to talk right now. It's Roxy, and I'm at the castle, and... I had a dream about Bloom and a guy destroying somewhere." Layla walked in and picked it up.

"Is that you, Roxy? Great. You did? That's weird, I did, too...did he have long blonde hair and purple eyeshadow? He did? And blue eyes? Yeah, okay. Calm down, Roxy. It's okay. I mean it, Roxy. Go get Nebula to calm you down. It's just a dream." She handed the phone to Flora, mouthing a 'help me out here'. Flora held it to her ear.

"Roxy, sweetie, it's Flora. Yes, and Roxy, I want you to take a deep breath. Yes, sweetie, that's it. Don't be afraid. Why don't you call your mom?" Flora smiled. "Yes, I'll tell them. Why don't you call your mother?" she repeated.

Just as she was speaking, Stella and Musa came in. "Did anyone else have a whack dream about Realix and Bloom?" Musa asked.

Tecna gave her the 'shush, someone's on the phone' look, and Musa put up her hands in the universal signal for 'I'll shut up now'. Flora set the phone down.

"Okay, that was Roxy. She had the same dream we did, I guess."

"What does it mean?" asked Stella. "It can't be...really happening, can it?"

"Only one way to find out." Layla said, tossing the cell phone at Stella, who dropped it and went under the table to fish it out.

"Call Mrs. F."

"Hi! It's me, Stella. It is? We are? We should? We can? Bye." Stella hung up with a frown.

"Call the Specialists."

Layla jerked her thumb at Tecna, who was on the phone. The pink haired girl hung up. "Realix is under attack, correct?"

Stella nodded. "We need to come back right away." A few minutes later, everyone was assembled at the hotel.

"Stella?"

Flora prompted. Stella raised her hands. "Transportus...Back Homus..."

The girls and guys appeared in Alfea a minute later, and Musa stepped up to Faragonda. "Hey, Mrs. F. Where do we go?"

"Here, girls." Faragonda said. The look in her eyes showed them they were forgiven. "The mages opened this portal for you." They glanced at each other before stepping through.

There were most of the girls from their class, either fighting, resting, or hurt. "Winx Jewelix!" yelled Flora and Musa.

"Winx Believix!" yelled the rest of the girls. The Specialists scattered, yelling goodbyes to the Winx, who flew into the air.

Bloom was standing on a pyramid, shooting black fire at Amoryl, and she was shielding, but just barely. Stepping in front of her, Musa used a magic echo. Bloom shot backwards.

"You Winx got here just in time. We have the first two items from Realix. The last one is only a matter of time. Realix WILL fall!" laughing, she turned to Musa and Flora. "Finally! A real challenge." she sneered. Flora shot a Petal Blast, making her stagger back. "Wow." she marveled. "Jewelix makes my powers hundreds of times stronger!" Bloom shot again, wildly. Layla was able to easily dodge.

Tecna tossed a Techno Shock at her, which connected. Bloom fell. The girls were circling her when Icy appeared, floating behind them. "You go find Baltor. He's doing a realm of damage to Realix." she said quietly. Darcy looked around the place sadly. Layla suspiciously followed her eyes, but she looked away. Stormy, Icy, and Darcy flew back to back around.

"We'll cover you! Go!" yelled Stormy. Bloom was back on her feet (well, she was flying) and trying to hit them. Her aim was getting better. The girls went to find Baltor. They soon did, and Stella hit him from behind. Sprawled on the ground, he shielded himself while the girls fought to break it.

When they finally did, Baltor laughed. The girls didn't know why until Icy screeched out, "LAYLA! WATCH OUT!" Layla turned around, and there was Icy leaping in front of her, and then suddenly...there she wasn't, and Bloom's hands were smoking.

"Oh. Poor little Wioch." crooned Bloom. Until she fell. Icy had gotten up, blood running down her face and a nasty burn on her chest, where material had singed, and grabbed her ankle.

"Oh, so you want an ice and fire fight?" asked Bloom, trying to kick Icy in the face, but she dodged and Bloom fell. "Well, if it's what you want." replied Icy. Bloom kicked up, sending Icy flying but landing on her feet. Bloom flew towards Icy, who grabbed her by the throat. Bloom bit Icy's face, and clawed her with her nails. Bloody and tired, Icy collapsed.

Bloom conjured a sword and prepared to run her through. "No! Bloom, don't!" yelled Sky. Bloom laughed as the sword sliced the air. Just as it was coming down at Icy, she used a shield of ice to keep it at bay.

Bloom prepared the sword again, but instead, Icy's legs came slamming into the back of her knees and she fell. Geysers and chasms were opening all over Realix. "We need to get Icy out of there!" yelled Tecna above the wind and the screams.

"Need a hand?"

The girls turned to see Roxy behind them.

"Roxy!" shouted Layla. "Are we glad to see you!"

Roxy shot a ball of teal power at Icy. "Crab Claw!" Icy was pulled into the air. "I'll guard her until it's safe." Roxy suggested.

Bloom shot at Icy. "Oh, no you won't." Roxy kicked with all her might, but she couldn't hit Bloom.

Tecna sent another Techno Shock at Bloom, knocking her out of the air. She hit the hard ground, screaming in rage. Layla turned back to Baltor, but found he had disappeared. Another column exploded, and Baltor was floating high above them.

"Come on, Bloom! Time to go." he laughed. "Realix has given us what it has to offer." Bloom dematerialized.

"We need to go get them." Layla yelled, pointing at the sky.

Roxy glanced up from the ground. "I think we have a bigger problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Flora as she landed. Musa and Stella were already at her side and Tecna was trying to find Mrs. Faragonda.

"Icy...she's passed out." Roxy looked at the unconscious witch in her arms. "She got hurt, badly, when she intercepted that arrow for you, Layla." "We need to get her to some similar source of power for her to be taken care of." Flora said softly. Stella appeared confused, and Tecna ran towards them, Faragonda following.

Opening her palm, she appeared to be reading a holographic list.

"Then we need to get her to Aurora, major fairy of the North."


	5. Sapphire

Chapter Ten- In Which Lots Of Things Explode

The next day, the Winx and Specialists were winging it (haha) for Aurora's ice castle. All the girls had Icy in a large canvas they held between them.

Faragonda's healing magic hadn't worked at all.

Bloom's super-ball had had so much angry power in it, it made Layla shudder. Even worse was the fact that it could have been her on that stretcher, in a coma, slowly dying. And Icy had saved her. She had been so suspicious of the witches, watching their every move and glaring at them, when all this time, Icy had been good.

She wanted to kick herself. Maybe if she hadn't been so rude, maybe Icy would still be okay. She glanced down at the bloody witch beneath her. They were nearing Aurora's castle, where the boys were following in a ship. The craft hadn't been big enough for all of them, and there was really no use, since five of the members of the party had wings and another two could fly without them.

When they landed at the opening, Stella looked at the doors skeptically. "No doorbell." she observed. "Aurora isn't the most welcoming of the major fairies." Musa agreed.

"Well, no matter." replied Stella. "Just let me handle this." She walked up to the doors and made a snowball...then tossed it at a circling guard fairy coming around the corner.

A few minutes later, they had their audience with Aurora.

"So." the blonde fairy said, leaning her head on one hand on her ice throne. "You assaulted my warrior fairy, practically destroyed my ice castle the last time you were here, and you dare bring that disgusting...thing... Into my castle, and you want me to help you?" The Winx glanced at each other. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Um...Aurora.." Flora knelt diplomatically, "This witch–" she pointed to the 'thing' "–has ice powers too." the girls set Icy down. Aurora looked at her.

"What is its name?"

"Icy." Musa stepped forward, as Tecna and Stella slowly stepped around the group to make sure that if Aurora had a tantrum she wouldn't hurt them. "She is...beneath me." Aurora answered. Brandon put a hand on Stella's arm to keep her from strangling the icy fairy.

"But as we share the same power source, and I owe you a debt for freeing us from the Wizards of the Black Circle, I will take care of her."

Layla was about to say something when the wall next to them began to shake. The boys, falling back on their training, lay on the ground, pulled their capes over their faces, and pulled their girlfriends down with them.

The wall exploded. Aurora was up, holding a spear in her hands. Flora realized Icy was still lying on the ground and pulled away from Helia's grasp to bring her to safety.

A black fireball hit Flora, burning her arm and making her cry out in pain. "FLORA!" Helia cried out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Bloom walked in, heels clicking on the ice. "How ARE you, Winx Club?" she asked. Noticing Icy, she poked her with a toe. "I do hope you're not too discouraged because of your loser-ness? HERE, let me console you!" she shrieked.

Stella yanked away from Brandon. "I am going to—" before she could do anything, Sky stepped out in front of her. "Bloom." he said softly. "Break free of the spell. Listen to me! You are not a mindless killer...you're my girlfriend. Please, come back to me." Bloom landed, unsure for a moment. Then she landed and took Sky's hand. He smiled. She flipped him a good six feet.

(A/N- You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?)

"Sky, I don't care. It's stupid to think that I would come back to your simpering, whining little self? I loved you. I wanted to be your wife. We're not in school anymore. But did you even think about how I might feel as I waited for you to propose? NO! And I got sick of waiting, and now I hate you. Baltor and I... Well..." she grinned.

Sky staggered back. "Bloom...why?" he whispered. Bloom glared.

"Because finding my parents was the most important thing to me in the world! And what happens? THEY gave up!" she pointed a long red fingernail at the Winx.

"Bloom, you know we would have kept of searching when we had a chance—" Tecna said, but Bloom, looking angrier and angrier, sent a black ball of fire hurtling for her chest. Not prepared, it hit the magenta haired fairy squarely in the chest and she fell.

"Tecna!" shouted Timmy, rushing to her side.

"So, the two nerds are still together? Wonderful. Here's a present, courtesy of Baltor. Dragon Fury!"

Black fire began to swirl around Bloom, and the Winx Club prepared to put everything they had into a shield before Bloom could— "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Aurora's furious scream startled all the fairies and heroes.

Stumbling backwards in midair, Bloom fell into the ground. "You are not going to fight here! Take it somewhere else, do you hear me? Do you know how long it takes to rebuild a Ice Castle? It takes a very, very long time!" Stella bit her lip as she surveyed the ranting fairy.

Meanwhile, Bloom had recovered. Aurora glared at her, a snarl escaping her dark red lips. "I will take care of the fire fairy. You will go. Quickly, this witch, Icy, will be returned to you."

"I don't think that's a very good—" Flora began, concerned, but Stella cut her off by elbowing her.

"Transportus Back Homus!" and muttering, "That lady is tough when it comes to her ice castle. I say let her handle it."

The last thing they saw before they were back in their hotel room was Aurora and Bloom and a huge explosion.

"We should probably try again with the jewel-finding." Layla commented.

Stella and Musa agreed, and they sat down next to each other in the living room. The boys looked mildly interested, sitting on the couch and chairs. "Winx Traceix!" Tecna, Stella, and Layla's wings appeared. Musa and Flora looked confused.

"Guys," Musa said, "if we don't have Believix anymore, then how do we use Traceix?"

"Let's look in the Book of Fairies." suggested Stella. Picking it up, she began to read until she found the answer. "It says a Jewelix fairy has Traceix, Speedix, and Zoomix powers in one set of wings! Wow!" The girls held hands and concentrated. Each girl wondered which jewel they would find next.

The Specialists frowned at each other, not noticing anything magical about humming. "...I found it!" Tecna and Layla said at the exact same time. Stella high-fived Flora, who was next to her, fell forwards, and ended up draped across her lap.

Flora pushed Stella off her to ask, "What did they look like?" Tecna went first.

"Mine looked like a diamond, only made out of a green laser grid pattern."

"How about you, Layla?" asked Musa. Layla smiled, excited.

"Mine was blue, and a rectangle, and it looked like it had waves inside of it."

"Well. I think we know what our next mission is, right, Winx?" asked Stella, jumping up. Brandon grabbed her hand. "Not so fast! We're coming, too, right, guys?" Helia, Riven, and Timmy all made sounds of approval, but Sky walked out of the room. Stella pulled out of Brandon's arms to shout, "Wait! Sky..." as he ran off.

Biting her lip, the Solarian princess looked at her boyfriend helplessly. Taking the hint, Brandon ran after him. "Sky! Wait! Dude!"

"Girls," said Helia softly, "it's late. Why don't we leave and you go to bed? We can meet back here in the morning." Looking gratefully at Helia, Flora kissed him goodbye, while Tecna and Musa bid their own boyfriends goodnight.

When everyone had left and the girls were almost asleep, Tecna could hear a soft, shuddering sound. Unfamiliar to crying, she got up and began to listen for it.

It seemed to be coming from the Trix's room. Icy was sitting on the window seat, shoulders heaving. Tecna made a small noise in the back of her throat, and she jumped.

Unmoving from the doorway and feeling more then slightly awkward, she said softly, as to not wake up Stormy and Darcy, "I heard sounds."

Icy nodded, and Tecna realized she should come sit next to her, which she did. Silently cursing her ineptness at emotions, Tecna stared out the window, hoping Icy would say something first.

"I just don't know why I did it." she whispered. Suddenly she threw her arms around Tecna and began to cry again. Stiffening, Tecna looked down at the witch; usually so confident and powerful, now reduced to...well, crying like a little girl without a mother on the shoulder of a fairy.

"Did what?" she ventured, cringing when this prompted a fresh wave of sobs.

"Attacked you. Was evil. It was just...my mother...when I was four, Miriam of Sparx shot her down on her broomstick. She broke her neck, an arm, and both legs, and bleed slowly to death. "I knew Bloom was her daughter. I moved in with Haley, Dana, and Terria. Stormy and Darcy's mothers, and Terria's, my aunt's daughter, Stephanika. Stephanika decided she didn't like me and used to use me to practice spells on.

"I grew up with one value—coven comes first. No one had husbands and I didn't need a guy. But then it crossed from revenge to Bloom into something more."

"Was it a boy?" asked a voice. Stella was coming up behind them, looking sympathetic. Icy shook her head. "I'm getting to him. But first, I was so used to being bullied by Stephanika and Haley could be a real bear as well when she was angry, just like Stormy, I realized I liked watching you fear me."

She shuddered. "I enjoyed watching you suffer because I knew it meant I wasn't. It made me feel good. I guess it's the reason a lot of people bully. I wasn't happy, and if I wasn't, no one else could be, either. And then I met Baltor."

"What about him?" asked Stella. Icy rolled her eyes, but not rudely, it seemed she was angry at herself. "We fell in love. Darcy and Stormy pretended to be interested, but really, Darcy had fallen for Darkar and Stormy for...um...Avalon. The dark spirit, I mean. His name was Vesper, actually."

"Oh." Tecna and Stella said at the same time. Icy nodded. Then she closed her eyes and kept them that way when she said the next thing. "First Darcy, then Stormy, then me."

"What do you mean?"asked Tecna. Icy sighed.

"We have three children between us: Morgan, Delphine Ann, and Ember. It was why I was so eager to leave at first. We needed to make sure they were safe; they would starve to death in a few weeks. We teleported back to the cave the other day, Layla almost walked in on us. It's the last hope of our coven, and I knew that if we tried to leave and you caught us we would be killed."

"Oh. My. Goodness." whispered Musa. Tecna glanced up to see Musa, Layla, and Flora behind them. Icy tossed her hands in the air. "If they know, they ALL should know. Morgan's Darcy's girl, and she's a super-dark powered witch. But she's very sweet, and the oldest, five. Then there's Delphine Ann, Stormy's. She's five too, a few months younger. And Ember is four."

"Well, why don't you bring them here?" suggested Flora. "We can help you take care of them."

"Um..." Icy stammered. Darcy and Stormy were sitting up in bed now, but Musa grabbed Icy's arm. "Come on, Icy! It would be fun, and safer for them then inside a cave."

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy relented. Dressing quickly, the girls waited. Icy raised her arms and muttered something. In a freezing flash they were inside a cave, a deep pool in the center.

"Hello?" called a voice. Peeking around a crop of rocks was a tiny girl. She had short, elfin brown hair, one purple eye, and one sparkling red eye. Despite the red, it was almost beautiful. She wore a dark blue short sleeved midriff blouse and a long skirt, as well as black flats.

When she saw Darcy, she ran towards her and hugged her legs. "Mummy! You came back! I missed you."

"Is Mommy back, too?" another voice asked. A girl with straight, short purple hair with a braid down the back and gray eyes looked out. When she saw Stormy, she attached herself to her waist. She wore pink leggings, a white midriff tank top, a denim skirt, and a pale teal sweater, as well as canvas sneakers and a pink headband.

"Della." said Stormy softly, pointing towards the girls, "These are the Winx Club girls. Say hello." "Hello." said Delphine Ann. Then she turned to Stormy.

"Mommy, you stayed away too long! Can I come back with you?" Stormy smiled.

"Actually, we're taking you with us." Delphine Ann grinned and cheered, as did Morgan.

"Mother, you left." a voice said simply. Walking from behind the rocks came a girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked at least seven, and wore jangly blue and white rhinestone bracelets on either arms to her elbows, a midriff white blouse with long, wide sleeves and a white miniskirt, both covered in the same light blue rhinestones. Her shoes were short, white ankle boots. Icy nodded at her daughter as they hugged each other.

"Aunt Icy, where are we running next?" asked Morgan. Icy smiled.

"Actually, we're not running. We're going to stay with the Winx Club." she replied, turned to Ember. "Get your stuff." The Winx followed the three young girls to the rock. Several old blankets and pillows and three backpacks were set up. Morgan picked up a porcelain doll.

It was missing a blue eye and a leg, almost covered by the long, stained pink dress in Victorian Style except for the black lace-up shoe poking out from underneath. Her blonde curls were matted and dirty, but she hugged it lovingly.

Delphine Ann picked up a similarly worn chapter book, Camp Glamorous #1: The Dancing Queen. It was a 150 page read that depicted the title in swirly hot pink font and two girls with dressy outfits smiling and laughing, while a blonde glared from the side. 'Who will be prom queen?' was scrolled across the bottom.

Ember picked up a glass orb that seemed to have fire inside of it; it was small enough to be a locket and had a chain, which she put on and tucked under her shirt. Grabbing her dark blue plastic backpack and an armful of blankets, she turned to her cousins.

"Come on!" Morgan picked up her purple backpack and Delphine Ann picked up her pink backpack. Flora helped carry the blankets. When they had reached the Trix, Icy raised her arms.

"Goodbye, cave!" yelled Morgan as they disappeared. Upon reaching the hotel room, the girls were just about to call the porter to ask for three cots when there was a buzz from outside.

"It's the Specialists. Can we come in?"

"No more keeping secrets." Layla mouthed, jerking her head to Morgan, Ember, and Delphine Ann. She opened the door. The boys seemed shocked when three children stood next to the girls. "This is Morgan, Ember, and Delphine Ann." said Tecna quickly.

Stella jumped up, eager to begin searching for the jewels. "Come on, girls. Let's go!"

"Go where?" frowned Brandon. Musa smiled.

"Wherever there's water, or computers." the boys seemed confused, but assumed the girls knew what they were doing, as they did most of the time. "Here's the thing: I've felt my jewel here, like it's been here all along. How about we—" Tecna cut herself off and held up a small box. "My video game! It's easy to get into." the girls agreed, and Tecna set it up.

Stella stopped for a second to grab the Book of Fairies and ran back to the computer. "I have to try to make the hyper-transmitter will scan in our genetic codes." muttered Tecna, as she and Timmy stared at the screen.

"I have no clue what you just said, but it sounded really smart, so you go, Tec!" cheered Stella, tripping on her heels and the rug and falling into Brandon's arms, which she didn't mind very much at all.

"Okay...now!"

Suddenly, they were standing in the Gardenia video game. Looking around, Layla frowned. "This sounds really weird, but... I think I can feel my jewel here, too."

"A water jewel?" mused Flora. "But that would mean—"

"Excuse me." Timmy said. "Us guys over here don't really get what you're talking about, but from what I understand, you find the jewels where the talent is. So...why don't we try that?" He pointed to a lake stretching behind them in the park.

Layla nodded and dove in. "Layla! I don't think he meant..." Stella called. Moments later, she returned, holding a jewel in her hand.

"I think I got it!" She began to glow. But before her Jewelix appeared, the jewel was snatched from her hand. "BLOOM!" yelled Sky.

"Get away!" yelled Stella, blasting Bloom without a second thought. "Sun Supernovahhh!"

Sky grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her to the ground. Brandon ran to Stella, helping her up. "DUDE! What'd you do that for?" Sky, glared, readying his shield.

Bloom let go of the jewel and handed it to someone rapidly appearing next to her. Baltor. "Okay, losers, let's see you try this on for size!" yelled Bloom. A barrage of fire came racing at the girls, and Stella, Tecna, and Musa poured their Winx into a shield.

"You get Baltor, Layla, and Flora! Specialists, stay behind us!" yelled Tecna, turning her head without stopping the barrier.

"We need to help you!" yelled Brandon. Stella shook her head, never turning away from the wall.

"There's nothing you can do now! It's a magical fight! Ugh!" the barrier was getting weaker, and the girls were losing power rapidly. The boys, looking concerned, made their swords ready for a fight. Explosions in the air behind them, but no one dared take their eyes off of the barrier. Would it hold?

No. It exploded, knocking the girls back into the boys.

But when the boys ran towards Bloom, she was gone. "Where'd she go? Do you know, Musa?" asked Riven. No answer. Riven and the others turned to see the girls, transformed back into civilian outfits, passed out on the ground. Timmy, Brandon, and Riven sat down next to their girlfriends, while Helia and Sky looked around. Layla and Flora were walking towards them, also in their civilian outfits.

"Baltor's gone!" cried Layla. "But we did get this." Flora said softly, handing it to Layla. "Here you go, sweetie." Layla began to glow, and her Believix transformed.

Her hair was streaked with green, and her skirt became a jagged sea green with designs. Glittery tigh socks overed her legs, with green sandals. Her top became a halter top with her jewel in the neck part, and her wings became blue with seashell and raindrop designs.

Tecna, Musa, and Stella were coming to. "Hey, Layla, you found it!" said Stella, cheering. Brandon helped her up.

"Wow. That stung." muttered Musa, as Riven helped her up. Timmy helped Tecna up, who looked around. "Night's falling in the game. We need to find the diamond...where could it be, in a computer shop?"

As the stars came out, Musa shivered. "Everything's bright green and made of a grid pattern, and it's creeping me out big time."

"Even the moon." Stella replied mournfully, pointing. Tecna glanced upwards, not bothered at all by this fact, but something caught her eye. "Girls, does that star look a little...um...strange to you?" one star in particular was large, diamond shaped, and glowed much brighter then the others.

Stella cocked her head. "This Digital Diamond?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Layla replied. Musa bit her lip and stared at her fellow Believix/Jewelix fairies, shaking her head. "How the bloody hell are we gonna get it out of a virtual sky?"

**Chapter Eleven- In Which We Learn About The Trix Kids**

"We could fly." offered Flora half-heartedly.

"To the sky?" Stella sneered, rolling her eyes. Maybe it was the stress. Maybe it was the attack. Maybe everyone really needed more then five hours of sleep a night. Whichever it was, everyone was on edge. "Don't talk to Flora like that." Helia said, though he wasn't quite snapping.

Stella rolled her eyes. Flora patted Helia's arm. Timmy and Tecna had been talking softly for several minutes. When they split apart, Tecna cleared her throat. "We have an idea."

"Why am I not surprised the genius couple figured it out first?" Riven muttered to Brandon, causing Musa to hit him upside the head. "Cut it out, Musa!"

"We need to get out of here." said Timmy, looking at Tecna. She nodded, and raised her hands. They appeared in front of Ember, Morgan, and Delphine Ann, who were sitting, holding and reading their pendants, dolls, and books, respectively. Flora smiled kindly at Morgan.

"What's your doll's name?"

"Miss Nobody." the girl whispered, shy. Flora smiled again before turning back to the computer, while Tecna scrolled around. "I think I've found it. Timmy, you know what to do?" Timmy nodded and she smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared.

Timmy grabbed the mouse and began dragging the small diamond to the fairy figure. Suddenly they were both gone and Tecna was glowing, twirling out of the screen. Her Believix began to change. The witches' children watched in awe. Her hair became streaked with bright green and lavender. Her wings transformed, growing larger, diamond shaped, and with blue tips and blue diamonds decorating them. Her top transformed into a short lavender dress with a ruffled skirt.

Her shorts changed into thigh high socks and high heels with blue straps. A blue choker and tiara, both with a green jewel, appeared on her head and neck and blue fingerless gloves appeared on her arms. As she landed, Musa hugged her friend.

"Great job, Tec! How'd you figure that one out?"

Tecna looked pleased as she answered. "Drag and drop. Is there anything it can't do? Since the jewel wasn't part of the graphics, it would move."

Thanking them for all their help, the Winx said goodnight to their boyfriends, asking them to stay for dinner. However, one look at Sky's face and...well, Brandon figured they may as well go before Sky ripped his sunshine's head off or something.

(A/N-You may be wondering about Stella and Sky. Well, I figured they may have a little competition: Bloom's best friend and Bloom's boyfriend.)

The girls were having takeout (again), mostly because Tecna wasn't allowed to cook, Flora was too busy being a baby sitter to cook, Musa couldn't cook, Stella wouldn't cook, and Layla tried once, and now she couldn't go into the kitchen.

Ember wandered in as the girls sat down; the Trix had declined their offer to dine with them, instead eating in their room. "Aren't you, like, four?" asked Layla, squinting at the girl. It was eleven at night, and she was dressed for bed in a long white nightgown.

"Yes." she replied. Layla shrugged, turning away as the witch-child turned to stare out the window. The Winx finished dinner and went off to bed. Flora stayed to look at the unmoving Ember.

"You should go to bed now, sweetie." Ember started, then glanced up at her with huge, ice blue eyes she had gotten from Icy. "Don't tell anyone...especially not Mother...but can you tuck me in?" she whispered.

Flora's eyes filled with tears at this, but she only nodded and took Ember's hand. The Trix's room had three beds, Stella, Layla, and Flora shared a room, and Tecna, Musa, and the children were sharing as well. Flora didn't think much of this arrangement—Tecna didn't like living things smaller then her, and Musa didn't have patience for much.

But it was better then with Stella, that was for sure. She tucked Ember in, as Morgan and Delphine Ann were already asleep, and left to look for Tecna and Musa, who weren't inside their beds. She found Tecna typing in the kitchen and Musa asleep over a pile of sheet music.

No one had had much time to do what they enjoyed lately. She shook Musa awake and pointed out a bed was much more comfortable then a pile of paper, and she shook Tecna, who was almost asleep, and said the same thing about computer keys.

Thus all of the Winx Club fell asleep rather quickly. Unfortunately, they were going travel a very nasty surprise waiting for them in the morning.

The Winx Club woke up a scant six hours later, at five, to the sounds of screaming. "Well, good morning!" growled Stella.

"I think that's for us." Layla observed, hearing explosions under them. "Three guesses who it is, and I bet you don't need two."

"We'd better go. Stay there, Ember." Icy said. They rushed to the lobby of the hotel, and were quite surprised.

"Nebula?"cried the Winx at once. The Specialists were already there. People were looking at the girls and guys weird, and Musa silently observed how ridiculous it looked—a group of boys in cloaks and swords, and a larger group of girls in nightwear.

Of course, the dark haired fairy in a pink and purple dress was a strange sight too, especially since she was holding a pink and purple glowing ball of energy in one hand, and in the other she gripped a man by his collar.

"Okay, what the Goddamn f*ck are you doing?" asked Stella crankily. Nebula looked up from the man and glanced at the sun fairy.

"Hello, Winx. Nice to see you again. These people won't listen to me as I try to rebuild the Earth, and I'm trying to teach them a lesson!"

"Yeah...that's the thing. You may be the queen of Earth fairies, but you're not queen of Earth, like Morgana. Fairies stopped ruling Earth a long time ago." Tecna said.

"What are you talking about?" called another man in the crowd angrily. Biting her lip, Musa waved weakly. "Hey. We're fairies." Stella face-palmed and turned to Nebula.

"Look. Why don't you just go home and try and fix Earth some other way?"

"A nonviolent way?" Flora added. Nebula glared, and seemed to debate something in her head.

"Fairies," she said, slowly and carefully, like they were illiterate. "this is my Realm. Earth. I am queen of the fairies here.

"So you can go off to Solaria and boss Solarians around, Princess Stella, and you can go off to Melody and boss Melodians around, Princess Musa, and you can go to Limphea and boss Limpheans around, Princess Flora, and you can go to Tides and boss Tideans around, Princess Layla, and you can go to Zenith and boss Zenins around, Princess Tecna. But when I go to Earth, I will make the rules."

She sighed, dropping the man, who yelled and tried to run off. "And so I don't want to fight you, but if need be—" she trailed off warningly.

"We don't want to fight either, Nebula. But you can't hurt humans." Flora replied. Nebula raised her arms as warrior fairies appeared behind her. "Charge!"

The girls hadn't even changed into their Jewelixs and Believix before three small figures leapt in front of them—a pale girl with short brown hair, a blonde with blue eyes, and a violet haired, gray eyed girl.

Morgan raised her arms and closed her eyes, placing her hands on either side of her like they were on a wall. The warrior fairies flying towards them crashed into it, like it really was a wall. Then Delphine Ann shouted, "Thunder Burst!" and sent a ball of red at the fairies on the ground, who began screaming and clutching their ears.

Ember floated in the air and it looked like the fairies were going to be burned to ashes when Icy stood. "Ember! Get down here this instant! We are not attacking anyone, understood?"

Ember rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes, Mother." The fairies got up and backed away. The girls stared at the children, shocked at how much power they had. "No. Fucking. Way." Stella muttered.

"Not in front of children!" Tecna hissed, poking Stella's shoulder. Stella just rolled her eyes at the technology fairy.

"Oh, my darkness. I am so sorry about that..." Darcy mumbled as she collected the children. "Morgan, Delphine Ann, say sorry."

"Sorry." whispered Morgan.

"Sorry." grumbled Delphine Ann.

Ember crossed her arms defiantly. She and Icy had a stare down until Ember finally said, "Sorry."

Nebula seemed miffed, but placated. Turning to the Winx, she frowned. "I'm...sorry. I will try to be less...harsh." She stalked off into thin air, and the warrior fairies, glancing nasty glances at the Trix kids, followed her.

"Well, that was...interesting." muttered Layla as the girls changed back into their regular forms. Stella was about to go back to bed when she realized everyone staring at her and the Winx. "Um...anyone know any spells to erase memories?" she volunteered.

"But it's seven am! And I'm tired!" whined the Solarian princess. Poking her, Musa pointed to the ground. "We're looking for your jewel."

Stella rolled her eyes and sat down with a huff. "Fine."

the girls closed their eyes and concentrated. After almost seven minutes without success, all the Winx jumped up, and with the aid of their wings, hit their heads on the ceiling when Stella yelled, "I saw it!"

"Where?" asked Flora breathlessly. "What did it look like?" Stella frowned as if she was trying to remember. "Uh...orange with a blue moon and a gold sun. Rectangular." Tecna was at her computer already. "There's a sun festival over on the other side of town. Willing to go check it out?"

The girls agreed to go and called the Specialists, who went with them. It was a bright celebration indeed, with streamers and food. Stella kept looking at everything and shaking her head. "It's here, I know. I just don't know where."

Finally they came upon a collection of bracelets. Stella looked at them, and picked up the first one. It had a orange jewel, a gold sun, and a blue moon on it. She pulled the jewel out and held it in her palm, the size of an egg. Nothing happened. She popped the jewel back in and picked up the next bracelet. It was exactly the same. And again, nothing happened.

There were at least one hundred bracelets. The lady at the counter was glaring at them. Stella sighed. "How the hell are we going to go through all the bracelets on the table?" whispered Icy.

Ember nudged her. "Not in front of kids."

"I'm going to use pure instinct." whispered Stella. She pretended to think hard, then randomly grabbed a bracelet from the table, and handed it to the lady. She then paid for it and walked off, her friends trailing behind. She pulled the jewel out once they were safely out of sight, inside an abandoned-looking alley.

"Let's hope this works." she whispered, and Flora muttered something like a prayer to the Great Dragon, forgetting that its heir and holder of its fire was currently the source of their problems.

Stella placed the jewel in the palm of her hand. And began to glow. "Yes!" cried Musa, pumping her fist in the air while simultaneously throwing her arms around Riven. Everyone celebrated while the witches' children stared at Stella.

Her top turned into a strapless orange midriff with a sparkly white star on the side. Different strands of sparkling orange, red, white, and pink covered the top. Her hair fell loosely to her knees except for a bun at the top of her head. The middle plait of her bangs turned dark blue and a tiara with suns and moon appeared on her head.

Her wings changed into long, crescent shaped golden wings with gold and blue patterns on them, and her skirt changed into an orange skirt with a pink over skirt that was pinned up in the middle to show orange. Her shoes turned into pink ballet slippers with orange knee socks, and her jewel was around her neck, the same color of her fingerless orange gloves.

She grinned as she landed and fell into Brandon's arms while transforming back to regular form. Everyone high-fived, hugged, bumped fists, and cheered, except Riven, who punched Sky in the arm and smirked.

"Now what?" asked Morgan shyly. Stella grinned at the young witch with dark powers as they walked down the street to the hotel. "Now, we go get Baltor and Bloom."

Sky was silent.


	6. Amathyst

**I don't own** **Winx Club, but I am eating Pringles! (multigrain cheddar. How is that even possible?) **

**Again, Winx Jewelixs on my page!**

**Chapter Twelve: In Which Winx Return**

As the girls packed, Morgan, Ember, and Delphine Ann had a hushed discussion in a corner on Ember's cot.

"Where are we going?" Delphine Ann asked quietly. Ember shrugged and Icy and Darcy began to pack things into bags and called to their children to grab their backpacks.

"I don't want to go back to the cave." Morgan whimpered. Ember glared at the older girl and picked up her bag. "We're not going to."

The Specialists had arrived, and the girls were almost packed when Sky caught sight of Ember. He immediately knew who she was, though he hadn't really noticed her before.

"That's Baltor's child." he growled. Oh, he was going to kill him for this. And then Icy stepped forwards. "No, that's my child." she said, unmistakable protectiveness behind her words.

Next thing everyone knew, Icy was lying on the ground with a bloody nose, Sky was lying on the ground with a Witched Up Darkness Bolt related injury, Ember had fled, and Darcy was standing above Sky, screaming at him, "You NEVER touch my sister again, do you hear me? NEVER!"

It took Layla, Musa, and Tecna to pull the furious dark witch off of Sky, and Brandon, Helia, and Riven to pull Sky off...well, off anyone within a ten mile radius.

"Please tell me we're not going to be in a small Red Fountain craft.." muttered Stella. They had gotten one a bit larger to hold them all, but this was going to be war: Sky against Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Ember, Morgan, Delphine Ann, and Bloom.

"He is not going to win." she spoke aloud. Everyone's head snapped up, and she faked a perfect prom queen smile. "Uh, I meant Baltor. He won't win."

They sauntered out the door, probably relieving the hotel clerk, who had to have heard the screaming upstairs, handed in keys, and left. The craft was invisible, and Layla walked into it.

"I think I found the craft." she joked, as everyone walked towards the doors. When the craft took off, Tecna noted the few other people pointing to the teens, who had walked into thin air.

"We really have to look up a forgetting spell." she muttered. Timmy turned around, putting the craft on auto-pilot and walking over to her. "You said something?"

She turned away. "Not really. Just work." the Specialists and Winx had lay down the law that fairy stuff was to be called 'work', since A) it was their jobs, and B) if they called it universe saving they were either given funny looks (Earth) or almost trampled for autographs (Magix) and if they called it fairy stuff they got the same reaction, except in Magix no one cared.

Timmy put his arm around her—Stella and Brandon were embracing already, and Musa and Riven were dancing together. Flora and Helia were talking quietly. There hadn't been much time for the teens to do much together then focus on the mission at hand lately.

She stared blankly out of the window, almost not noticing as a smile came to her face and she giggled. He frowned. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head quickly. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just...remembering." she hoped he wouldn't see the blush creeping over her pale cheeks and turned away, still smiling. The fact was, she was remembering the first year at Alfea, when they all...well, except Flora, fell for someone, and were much too shy to say a word.

'And every single time we're together, we just fall again. We just call it having a boyfriend.' she mused, surprised at the philosophical thoughts coming from her usually logical mind. She could still remember the frustration she had felt, mostly with herself, because she couldn't manage to say anything to Timmy, and then got angry with him for the same reason. Goodness, that was when she had been...around seventeen or sixteen, wasn't it?

She abruptly grabbed his hand and smiled. And so Timmy pretended he understood girls and didn't ask questions.

-

Musa had been staring at...well, space, and Earth planets where no one lived, so when she saw Valisto in the corner of her eye, she and Flora jumped up and down. "We're home! We're home!" Stella squealed. Layla ran to the windows and stared out, grinning. Tecna smiled and began punching something into her computer.

"Now that the ship can go faster, it will only be .2 hours until we get to Alfea."  
>"What do you mean, now that? We could have gotten here already?" Stella demanded. Tecna sighed, running her hands through her short pink hair. "Not exactly. Earth's atmosphere was so different...it was this speed or combust."<p>

"English?"

"We'll all blow up." Musa called out. Stella looked slightly frantic before they began to near Magix. When they landed at Alfea, everyone tumbled over each other, racing to get out.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love this place?" Stella cried, twirling into Brandon by mistake. Tecna rolled her eyes. "Only about four hundred sixteen times." anyone else may have made the number up on the spot, but the technology fairy hadn't, and pressed a button on her laptop.

Flora nodded. "Well, that makes four hundred seventeen." she murmured, pulling out a pad from her pocket and marking a talley. She would have said more if a familiar red head hadn't come running.  
>"Mirta! How nice to see you!" Flora cried, and the two fairies hugged. "How have you been?"<p>

"Busy. I've been working on new transfers with CT." she answered. After the witch-turned-fairy had graduated, she had changed her outfit to look more professional—her tank top was gone and replaced with a white dress shirt, and her skirt changed to a gray pencil.

Mirta had become the DoFTWR: Director of Fairies To Witches Relations. She stayed at Alfea, though she worked extra as a substitute teacher to get out and go into the real world.

"Don't get me wrong, Alfea's nice and all, but I really do want my own place," Mirta had explained. She had been thinking of going to Earth, where it was cheaper, and asking Tecna to make her a system where she could be connected to Magix.

As the girls walked off in search of Faragonda and Roxy, Stella remembered to turn back and wave to Brandon and the Specialists. Feeling a bit left out, the boys walked back to the craft.  
>Sky watched Icy with a sneer before turning to his friends. She would mess up in her perfect faćade. She had to be pretending, and when she was, he would catch her.<p>

-  
>The girls sat in their room, feeling completely happy and safe for the first time in weeks. Sure, the school had been almost destroyed or under attack several times, but for these girls, it was always the place you could come to after a tough mission, or to just let yourself be.<p>

Flora smiled, looking at the plants on her window of her room; everything was just as she remembered it the first day. Bloom was so nice...

Pushing the sad thought out of her mind, she stood and went looking for the others. She found Tecna, Musa, Layla, and Stella asleep: Tecna over her laptop, Musa over the magazine she was reading, Stella with a pair of shoes in her lap, and Layla on the couch with a bouncy ball on her chest.  
>Roxy was smiling at the group. "It's barely seven at night!" she said.<p>

Flora laughed, stifling a yawn. "I know, but we had a busy day." she defended with a laugh. Sitting down next to Layla, she soon felt herself dozing off as well, and roused everyone long enough to get into their beds and fall asleep again.

Roxy left, going back to her room, to write a letter to her parents in Gardenia. Her class had just been told they could get their Enchantix, and she was excited.  
>"So it'll be easy," she wrote to Morgana, "because there are so many people on Earth it will be easy to save one."<p>

Morgana read the letter by magical delivery and sent another one back a few minutes later. "Roxy, Earth Fairies don't get Enchantix, darling. We automatically go up to Believix, so the next highest you can get is Jewelix, but that won't happen for years."

Reading her mother's slightly dry and amused response, Roxy laughed.  
>"Tell Artu and Dad I miss them and I'll come home for break! Love, Roxy." she wrote, dropping it on the table and using a spell to send it fast. It was almost dinnertime, so the animal fairy went racing at breakneck speed towards the dining room.<p>

The girls woke up early to an uneasy feeling. Flora suddenly jumped up. "We forgot to hide the Trix when we came in!" at about that time, Faragonda sent Amoryl to tell the Winx to come to her office.  
>"Come on, we'd better bring them too." Layla said, nodding to the Trix. When they got to Mrs. Faragonda's door and stood outside, Tecna turned to them.<p>

"How much are you willing to bet Mrs. F already knew the Trix were here? Have we really been able to keep anything from her for long? Think rationally."

"Nope." muttered Stella.

They went inside, and Faragonda say down at her desk with Griselda. "Hello, girls. I need to talk to you about the witches you've been housing in your dorm room."

"See?" mouthed Tecna to Musa before turning back to Faragonda. Flora jumped up, hands held out imploringly. "Please, Mrs. Faragonda, we just had to help them! They were hurt, and they've helped us so many times since, and their children—"

Faragonda held up a hand to stop her. "I saw it all on my Crystal Ball, and I have decided to let the Trix stay here at Alfea until further notice. I do believe they have reformed, and for their sake and that of their children, who must be immersed in goodness, they must stay."

"Why do the children have to be immersed in goodness?" asked Musa. Stella nodded, looking at their headmistress. "It's not like the Trix are evil anymore."

"Let me explain something to you, Stella, Trix, girls. Take Stormy's little girl: Delphine Ann's mother is a witch, meaning her magic is naturally darker then a fairy's would be. This would only give her the usual slightly dark witch temperament." she explained.

Stormy nodded.

"But Delphine Ann's father, an evil cloud spirit, used to be good. But when the darkness took over, it was even darker then the light had been bright. This made his evil more then ten times as powerful as his goodness was, and his magic was very dark. Delphine Ann has the same kind of darkness inside of her, manifested as magic."

Without leaving time to comment, she turned to Darcy. "Morgan is another example. Darcy, you're a powerful darkness witch, and Lord Darkar was the keeper of the Shadowfire, meaning Morgan's powers are pure darkness.

"And last, you, Icy. Ember is an incredibly powerful little girl, for she has both powerful ice magic and a dark Dragon's Flame. Any other child may not have been able to survive her powers, which would cancel each other out and kill the child. Ember is full of dark fire.

"Therefore, to keep the dark from taking over the light completely, the children must be around good magic at all times. Cloud Tower would be one of the worst places for them, and all I can say is thank goodness that everyone but Baltor is dead; meeting their fathers could be disastrous."  
>The girls nodded, awed. "So the Trix's children must be protected, or else...they could turn worse then Bloom?"<br>"Yes, exactly." Faragonda said solemnly, standing. "You are dismissed."

The girls left, and Stella got on the phone with Brandon, while the Trix changed and the Winx waited for them to come. When the craft landed, they all climbed in and the Trix left their children at home.

It was time to end this all.

Chapter Thirteen: In Which There Is Much Woe

Flying to the cave they had found last time, and hoping Bloom and Baltor would still be there, the girls put up shields, had a short argument about who should come up first, and all came out together.

It was a good thing the shields were up, or someone could have gotten hurt, because Bloom was out if there like a shot, blasting at the girls like no tomorrow.

The girls fought back, and eventually overpowered Bloom, and began to fly into the cave entrance. Bloom zoomed ahead of them and flew head first into a swirling portal which Baltor was climbing into.  
>The girls looked at each other, and in an unspoken agreement, grabbed the Specialist's hands and flew through themselves.<p>

"Now, this may feel weird the first time you do it." Stella called above the sour smelling gray clouds that swirled around them.

"It feels like I'm being electrocuted!" called Riven. "is that normal?"

"Me, too!" called Flora. "this isn't good! This portal has too much dark energy!"

"We should have reached our destination about .12 seconds ago!" yelled Tecna. "Five to one this is Oblivion."

"Concentrate!" yelled Layla. To the boys she yelled, "Help us with the spell."

"We're heroes, not wi—not fairies!" Riven yelled back.

"It's a weather spell!" Stormy yelled. "I know that type of magic energy anywhere! It's a weather spell, and I know how to counter it!"

She closed her eyes, and suddenly, the air was filled with dark red magic, she began to spin around, and everyone could inexplicably smell raspberries.

Then everything started going down. Literally. They all fell before the girls had the chance to activate their Winx, after the portal had transformed them back to normal.

They hit the ground. From training, the boys landed on their feet and rolled, but such training had not been given at Alfea, where everyone had wings, and the girls hit the ground.

Getting up, checking for any injuries, and looking around, the girls were shocked by what they saw. The Ancestral Witches, surrounding Oritel and Miriam.

Bloom was advancing on the witches, and Baltor was following suit. The girls looked dumbfounded as Bloom blasted Belladone, who turned to ashes and reappeared as soon as the fire was gone.  
>"How did they get out of Obsidian?" demanded Musa.<p>

"We need to get Oritel and Miriam out of there." Layla said.

"I'll do it." volunteered Tecna. "World Wide Web!"

She tried to lift the king and queen away, but Tharma knocked them out of the air. The web saved them from harm, but Belladone snatched them back into the center of the circle.

"You killed Daphne, almost killed my parents, and spawned _them_, and now you'll pay for it!" yelled Bloom. "Fire Arrow!"

"These 'witches'," Belladone sneered, her voice rough, "are nothings."

Her sister threw a dark bolt at Baltor, and squeezed her fist tightly. Baltor yelled as he was set on fire by dark power of his creator.

"You'll pay for that!" screeched Bloom, her voice going up at least two octaves. "DRAGON FIRE EXPLOSIVE!"

The air grew boiling hot, and her arms thrust into the air and her legs grew taunt. "Get down!" yelled Tecna, falling to the ground and covering her head with her arms. The other girls and Specialists followed suit.

Suddenly, Bloom was burning up. Literally engulfed in fire. Then she held her arms out in front of her, and the last thing the Winx saw before they passed out was the air bursting into flames.

-  
>They could have only been out for a few minutes, but when they awoke, the boys were standing over them, shielding themselves and the Winx with their shields.<p>

Tharma was gone. Belladone yelled in rage. "How dare you! You destroyed my sister! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Fight me, then." hissed Bloom, but it was obvious she had next to none power after her huge spell. She lay on the ground, next to an unconscious Baltor.

"Oh, I'm not talking about you." growled Belladone. She held out her arms and ice daggers shot out of them.

Towards her parents.

"NO! NO!" Bloom shrieked. She desperately shot a weak fireball at Belladone. It had no effect and the king and queen tried to shield themselves from the barrage of ice. But it was to no avail, and they crumpled to the ground.

Bloom did as well, sobbing. The girls tried to pull Miriam and Oritel away, but it was too late for saving. Bloom beat the ground, and the Ancesstresses vanished, cackling.

Baltor put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up and Sky's hands clenched into fists. Baltor snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.  
>The girls almost felt sorry for Bloom. Almost.<p>

* * *

><p>They appeared back in Alfea, where Ember, Morgan, Delphine Ann, and Roxy were waiting. Ignoring the younger girls, they went straight to thinking.<p>

"I have a theory about the Ancesstresses." Tecna announced. "if Baltor is their creation, and both places are a Limbo Prison, then what if they can manifest themselves in different limbos via his magic?"  
>"Do you mean every time Baltor is in a Limbo Prison and uses magic, the Ancesstresses can use it to create a portal from Obsidion?" Musa asked.<p>

"Somehow I think that Baltor just figured that out too." Stella said. "But will Bloom give up now that her parents are gone?"  
>"No." Flora said softly. "we all knew Bloom. She is the meaning of the word determined. Even if she won't get her parents, that'll be trivial. She and Baltor are going to take over the world."<p>

"Then we have to find the golden door and free the last fairy for the last gift." Tecna said.  
>"I agree," replied Musa. "we should ask Mrs. F what we should do now."<br>The girls journeyed to the headmistress' office and knocked on the door. "Come in, girls." Faragonda called from her desk. When she saw the Winx Club, she stood.

"I take it you need to learn more about the Gift and where you can find it?"

"Yeah, seriously! We can't search the whole universe, by that time Bloom and Baltor will have taken over the whole thing!" Stella replied.

"Well, girls, there is only one place you will have to go to."

"Where?" Layla asked.

"In the Omega Prison, there is a portal to the Brite Realm, unreachable by any other means. In the center of the island realm is where you will find the golden door. The Specialists will come too."

Tecna shivered at the mention of the Omgea. Musa squeezed her friend's hand and the technology fairy frowned. "I remember seeing something like that in the distance when I was under there. I'm not sure if I could find it again, but—"

"At least we know it actually exists!" responded Stella brightly. "Is Roxy going?"

Faragonda nodded. "She is. It is imperative that you go now. I'll go over the magic messaging system." she pushed a button on her desk and spoke into a microphone. "Would Roxy come to my office, please? She is excused from classes for the rest of the day."

A few minutes later, Roxy and the guys had come into her office. Seeing the Winx in Jewelix form she frowned. "Am I going on a mission?"  
>"Yes, to help us in the Omega Dimension," Flora replied. "are you ready to go now? We'll tell you what we're looking for when we get there."<p>

"Stella?" prompted Faragonda.  
>"Transportus...Omega!" the girl raised her arms and the Winx and Roxy disappeared. They reappeared in the Omgea Dimension. It was even worse them when they had last seen it: huge parts were caved in.<p>

In sixth grade history class, Roxy had learned about Roman ruins. That's what it lookedlike; miles of snowy ruins. She bumped into a block of ice and the person inside blinked. Jumping back, startled, she allowed Flora to take her hand as they flew.

Tecna bit her lip and looked around. "Everything looks so different from when I was here...I memorized routes to things but they're probably destroyed by now."  
>She chance a glance at Timmy, who shook his head. Uneasily, the group glanced around.<br>Roxy nudged Flora. "What made her the expert?"

Flora smiled softly. "Best not to ask," she replied to the younger fairy, "Tecna doesn't like to talk about it. But she was down here for a while."

"As a prisoner?"

"No, because of a portal." Flora replied. "It's not important right now." she wasn't trying to dismiss Tecna's sacrifice, but the fairy often closed up when talked to about it.

"Wait...I'm sensing something...that cave where I was staying. Look." Tecna fluttered over, and picked up a small, glowing blue chip off of the ground that only someone who was looking for it could find.  
>"It looks like part of Sky's phantom-boomerang." Musa observed, and Tecna nodded.<p>

"It hit on the rocks the first time he threw it, and this must have chipped off." Stella said. "So do we know where we are now?"

"Yes... I saw the portal that way." Tecna pointed northwards and the fairies set off, low flying, in the direction, heroes running with them.

Turning a corner, a blue and green portal wavered in front of them. Roxy gasped. "Is that it?" whispered Musa, stepping back. Stella shrugged.

"Only one way to find out!" and she leapt in. The others exchanged glances and followed her.

It was shocking.


	7. Onyx

Chapter Fourteen: In Which We Are Disappointed Immensely

They had expected it to be a shell; a skeleton; broken and barren; burnt and cold; not what it was.  
>It was more beautiful then the amazon. Lush, green trees and ferns grew over heads. Huge flowers made Flora smile. A running waterfall full of crystal colored water scaled a gray cliff.<p>

Despite the beauty, Tecna, Musa, and Roxy were uneasy. "Where are the animals? There is nothing on this island but plants," Tecna said. "this isn't logical."

Roxy nodded. "The only life forms on this island that aren't plants are us—I can't even sense bugs on the ground!"

Musa frowned. "I can't hear any birds." she turned around, trying to take in everything.

"Welcome, fairies, and heroes." a voice said behind them. Bringing out weapons and balls of power, said fairies and heroes spun around to face their attacker.

It was a fairy. Sitting on a rock, she looked up at them.

She had long, golden hair, pale skin, and large sky colored eyes. Large wings protruded from her back; pure white and shining silver and like a butterfly. She wore a long white dress that reached her ankles with a silver sash that draped over her arms like a shawl.

"Who are you?" demanded Riven, getting a double-star ready to throw. Musa put a hand on his arm, making sure the fairy got a chance to answer.

"I am the guardian of Brite. My name is Alexabella. Don't be afraid of me." she floated over to the group, wings not even flapping, though her feet, clad in white lace up boots, didn't touch the ground.  
>"This realm was build specifically for Mercei, the eldest and strongest of the Ethereal Fairies. Each fairy has one." she spread her hands and a picture opened; three other fairies floated in similar realms.<p>

"This is Lexabella, fairy of Darka's realm." Lexabella had long, coal black hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore an outfit similar to Alexabella, but her skirt had slits all the way up the sides with short shorts underneath, and her outfit was black and gold as opposed to silver and white.

"This is Alexarinne of Nata's realm." Alexarinne had long, chestnut hair and beautiful gray eyes. She wore another, similar outfit, but her skirt fell to her knees in the front and ankles in the back, and she wore pale pink and silver.

"And this is Swete's realm's guardian, Halobella." Halobella had green eyes and long, white blonde hair that was almost white. She wore sky blue and gold, and her outfit was also, similar, but the skirt length receded sideways until it was very short and gathered.

"I am here to guide you to Mercei—my lady has been imprisoned for too long." Alexabella continued. "I cannot break the spell without the magical jewels—you have them, correct?"

The girls nodded, and Alexabella floated over to Roxy. "And yours is coming soon, beautiful young fairy. Have patience, Roxy."

She floated a little ways away, then stopped and beckoned for them to follow. Glancing at each other, the Winx and Specialists followed slowly. Alexabella led them on a winding path, and soon the fairies and heroes were out of breath.

"Here." whispered Alexabella, and she vanished.

"Well, that was rude." commented Stella. "At least she could have—" she cut herself off. Right in front of them all was the door.

It was round, with grooves cut for the jewels. Thousands and thousands of jewels, covering the door. In the center, the words were carved: Six Fairy Jewels will open this door. ~Alexabella.

The girls looked at each other, then pulled the jewels from their chokers. Musa slid hers into a square shaped hole. The jewel glowed, then slid in smoothly. Tecna did the same, fluttering up to the top of the door in her search for a hole that would fit.

Stella found hers near a huge lock on the door that had currents of electricity buzzing around it. Carefully, she dropped her jewel into the slot. Layla and Flora did the same. Roxy handed the Fire Jewel Nebula had sent over to Stella, who closed her eyes and put it in.

The door glowed for a moment, then burst into light. All the fairies and heroes were thrown back several feet, and when they sat up, the whole thing was gone, and in its place was a fairy that looked just like the first three, except in a violet color.

"Hello." she spoke softly, but her voice rang in their heads. "I am Mercei, the fourth Ethereal Fairy. Thank you for freeing me. You have come for the last gift of Destiny."  
>The girls nodded, and Mercei nodded. "This is the gift of Mercy. You will need it, for the final battle is upon us."<p>

She raised her hands, and a violet glow flew into each girl's chest. Despite feeling more at ease, the girls noticed none of the other power surges they had felt with the other gifts of Destiny.  
>"Um.. Thank you, Mercei." Flora managed, curtseying. The fairy disappeared, presumably to join her sisters in flying all over the world giving the gifts of Destiny.<p>

Tecna and Musa collapsed to the ground, head in hands. Flora sighed. Sky scowled. "So you don't have new powers? How are we going to beat Baltor now?"  
>"And Bloom." Stella reminded him, but he just glared.<p>

"That's it. We're all doomed," Riven foretold. Musa smacked his ankle from her place on the ground. "We're not supposed to say that!"

"Well, I know we're all thinking it." replied the cocky Specialist.

"Gosh, I hate it when he's right." muttered Stella, and Flora shook her head.

"Enough arguing, let's go back to Alfea. At the very least we can train a little, so if the school is attacked we can protect it."

It felt awful to be only as powerful as the other fairies...and weird, too. Unfamiliar to this feeling. They were the Winx Club, for crying out loud. The most powerful guardian fairies of their realms.

The trudge through Brite, then through Omega, was silent. The fairies didn't even bother to fly, and when Stella made them all reappear in Alfea, Faragonda saw their faces and thankfully, didn't say anything.

The girls and guys separated and the Winx went to their room to sulk. "How are we supposed to do this?" whispered Tecna. Laying down on her bed, Musa, shrugged, kicking off her shoes.  
>"Let's not get too down. We did something good!" said Flora softly, but it was easy to hear the doubt in her voice. "But something tells me that's not going to matter the next time we see Baltor and Bloom. It'll be two Dragon Fire and a Jewelix against five Jewelix. Baltor could beat six Enchantix, two Baltors can beat five Jewelix easy." Layla said.<p>

"Riven's right, we're doomed." announced Stella. Musa rolled her eyes at the blonde Solarian princess. "You're supposed to take my side, not my boyfriend's!"

"Oh, boohoo." Stella replied, yanking a brush through her hair and pulling an incredibly un-flattering face in the mirror. Taking a glance in, where the mirror showed the doorway, Musa saw why.  
>"Hello, Griselda." muttered the girls in unison. Griselda crossed her arms at the girls.<p>

"Mrs. Faragonda wants you in her office now. I'm not sure what you did this time, since you've only been here for a few minutes, but it's obviously something!" With this comment, she turned on her heel and left.

"Is she gone?"

Icy's head poked from Musa and Tecna's doorway. Tecna nodded. "We have to go now. Why are you hiding?"

"I know Faragonda knows we're welcome here, but—"

"If Faragonda knows, then Griselda knows." replied Stella, standing. "And right now we'd better leave."  
>The girls journeyed down the hallway, glancing nervously at one another. When they got to Faragonda's office, she came to meet them at the door.<p>

"Girls, I've decided to have an assembly now, stating that the Trix have turned from their evil ways. Would you please get them while I get on the MagicCom and ask everyone to come to the auditorium?"

The girls, relieved for something to take their minds off of their failure, ran to their room and got the Trix and their children. Icy didn't want to come at first, but the girls begged, threatened, and speculated her into submission.

Stepping onto the stage with the Trix was hard. Boos and yells and screams abounded.

"Are they going to be executed?"

"Why are they here?"

"Someone kill them!"

Faragonda raised her hands in a stop-everything motion. "Now, now. Girls, this assembly is because the Trix will be staying with their children at Alfea. They have turned from evil forever."

Confused fairies, confused parents, and confused teachers were calling and talking to Faragonda the rest of the day. Amoryl glared at Icy over dinner, which almost brought Morgan to tears.

Roxy wasn't malicious to the witches because she had discovered she was a fairy after they had attacked the last time; there was no bad past between them.

Most of the girls were friendly because the Winx Club were; if the Winx trusted them, it must be so. Everything was become almost slightly peaceful when Galatea hit the roof.

Literally.

The fireball crashed into her, hard, and she flipped over once and whammed into the ceiling.

At once all the girls were on their feet, transforming. Bloom and Baltor walked inside the hole Bloom had made in the window (that was no surprise) and Baltor began hurling spells at everyone.

Deflecting a few with shields, the students flew at the evil duo, who seemed to be doing alright, though the students posed a small threat. All of the girls sustained injury.

Meanwhile, as the Red Fountain boys rushed over, Musa, Tecna, Stella, Flora, Roxy, and Layla made a plan.

"We could rush Baltor and leave Bloom to the others." suggested Flora.

"Sure, let's just rush the evilest wizard in the universe!" replied Musa sarcastically.

"Do you have a better plan?" snapped Layla.

"Yeah. We could...um...we could rush him." Musa admitted. Rolling her eyes, Tecna pointed. "I think the battle already started."

Lifting off into the air, the girls decided that Layla, with her Morphix, and Musa, with her echoes, could try and protect freshmen, while the others tried to hit Baltor and Bloom.

Flora got a good shot in at Bloom, and Baltor got a shot at Musa, as Stella got a shot at him. Baltor's energy was forming in his hands, and he tossed the ball at the four surprised fairies.

Tecna closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. Opening her eyes she realized who it was too late.

Ember, Morgan, Delphine-Ann, Stormy, Darcy, and Icy. They seemed to be converging powers.

Across the room, Layla's eyes widened as she and the other girls remembered the same thing at the same time.

_"And last, you, Icy. Ember is an incredibly powerful little girl, for she has both powerful ice magic and a dark Dragon's Flame. Any other child may not have been able to survive her powers, which would cancel each other out and kill the child. Ember is full of dark fire._

_"Therefore, to keep the dark from taking over the light completely, the children must be around good magic at all times. Cloud Tower would be one of the worst places for them, and all I can say is thank goodness that everyone but Baltor is dead; meeting their fathers could be disastrous." _

"NO! Ember!" screeched Musa, helpless, as Bloom fired shots against the shield she was protecting three students with.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Baltor's fiery power hit Ember squarely on the chest. Ember's eyes began to glow a bright red, and her battle outfit began to turn black. The Red Fountain boys had come in at some point, but even Bloom had stopped firing to watch this.

Ember hit the ground, then floated up, hands filling with dark balls of evil power. Then she screeched in a different voice then usual, "You fairies are just in time to—" then her eyes turned blue again and she screamed, "NO!" in her usual voice.

She seemed to be fighting inside herself, Darcy was keening, Stormy, screaming, Icy was staring upwards at her four-year-old, an expression of pure, horrified shock on her face.

Suddenly black fire seemed to shoot out of Ember's throat, and in a cloud of it, she was slowly engulfed. Then she dropped to the ground. And didn't get back up.

Chapter Fifteen: In Which Icy Goes Crazy

Icy screeched and ran to Ember's fallen body. Apparently something was wrong, because she placed her back on the ground and threw her fists in the air.  
>"Icy..." Darcy shouted. "Control..."<p>

She turned on Baltor, and for a moment there was true fear on his face. Then it was replaced by a sneer.  
>She closed her eyes and held her arms to her sides. Then Darcy and Stormy did the same, and suddenly, in a flash, the Trix became the Megatrix. In their tri-voice, they cried out.<br>"Baltor. How dare you! How dare you! We are going to make you pay. We. Will. Make. You. Pay. Baltor, we knew how you would escape once, but you won't escape again!"

"That was a lovely speech. Now how about mine: Die, you traitors!" he yelled, hitting the Megatrix, who looked unharmed.

Swooping at Baltor, who cried out in spite of himself and tried to hit them, they seemed to be doing fine on their own. Bloom screeched in rage and flew to the ceiling.

Holding both of her hands in the air, the air started to get hot. Holding up their shields, the girls forced Bloom to the ground. Flying fast and making her chase them, they got her outside as to not harm the school.

She hit at them, tossing fireballs and kicking, but she was getting desperate, getting scared.  
>An explosion shook the ground. Suddenly, clutching her head, she dropped down to her knees. Curiously the girls watched her.<p>

"No! NO! He's dead! DEAD! NO! This can't be happening! He's dead!" she beat her fists on the ground, crying and screaming out.

Something strange was happening. Black and red glows surrounded Bloom and she fell head first, down to the soil. Screaming as she seemed to grow silently weaker, hugging herself as she sobbed into her own arms, seemingly not noticing the Winx.

"The magic, he gave me, it's gone, it's gone, he's dead, it's gone...it's gone...please...don't kill me...please...it's gone..." she was regulating between screaming and crying now.

Confused Witches, Specialists, and Fairies filled the courtyard, and Flora tried to pick out Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Riven in the crowd, but it was impossible.

Suddenly Bloom retaliated, striking with all the ferocity of a snake, and managed a hurtful blow to Layla's head. Falling over, she was up a few seconds later with Morphix in her hands.

"Let's get her." she growled.

"I second." replied Tecna, a Techno-Shock gathering in her own. Each girl prepared their own burst of energy, and got ready to throw, when something happened.

The gift of Mercix activated inside of them, saving itself for when it was needed.

The Specialists had found the girls, but just as they were coming to see who they surrounded, the girls began to glow.

Pale white and silver light swirled around them; they lifted into the air, then fell on their feet back onto the ground, still almost glowing.

They opened previously closed eyes and saw the bloody and hurting girl, tear tracks on her face, lying there unconscious.

And, without a word, the power faded away, and they scattered. Sky ran over and picked up Bloom in his arms, and Stella put a hand on his shoulder. "Sky. We must take her to Ms. Faragonda." she said softly.

Sky seethed but obeyed, followings the girls to the Headmistress. Laying the fairy of fire at her feet, Faragonda stroked a few strands of Bloom's red hair before turning back to the assembled group.

"Girls, there is only one thing we can do. We must send her to live with her parents, and in six months, Lightrock Fortess will become her home until her tendencies as an evil fairy are gone. Would you like to come with me to Earth?"

Everyone nodded.  
>At Mike and Vanessa's home, the couple was getting used to flowing lights and glowing fairies, but never so many people at once.<p>

Never with Tecna and Flora holding Bloom between them. Never with their black-dressed, bloody daughter looking dead.

"What—what happened" gasped Mike as Vanessa dropped her coffee cup to the ground and it shattered. Without trying to fix or pick it up, she ran for Bloom.

They lay her on the couch and explained to them the whole tale, and Vanessa started crying at the end. Mike looked sorrowful. "Faragonda, I want your students to erase Bloom's memory. Make her believe that she...she's not a fairy. Because...well, we've both been diagnosed with brain tumors. It's a rare occurrence, but we only have around a few months left. Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"Maybe...several days?" whispered Stella. Frightened, the girls stepped back into their boyfriends. Vanessa picked up a paper. She was writing something down. "Please take Bloom to a hospital. Put the spell on her. Give her this when she wakes up. Being a fairy has caused her enough trouble."

"But we can't—"

"We must. They are her parent's wishes." said Faragonda sadly. Vanessa nodded, and touched Bloom's hand. "I love you, sweetie."

Mike kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Bloom, we are going to give you another chance at life, darling."

Vanessa sighed frailly. "Please, take her there now."

And the girls obeyed. Whispering the spell with tears in their eyes, putting the spell on the nurses, leaving the letter on her bedside table.

Sky kissed Bloom.

And they disappeared. Out of Bloom's life.

Back in Alfea, Icy was staring at the tiny, fallen Ember. She was dead; no doubt about it. Darcy was crying and Stormy was kicking the wall. Icy just stared dully at Ember.

As the girls appeared, Flora said nothing as Darcy fell to the ground. "Ladies, are you staying here with us?"

Delphine Ann and Morgan wailed. Icy shook her head. "What happened was because dark magic was used improperly. We're going to Grim to write a book of dark magic for young witches, and how to control it properly."

You could see tears glinting in her eyes. With muffled cries, the girls sank to the ground, holding each other. Too much death on this day; the death of the little girl; the death of a friendship.  
>"Well, take care of yourself." Stella whispered to Darcy. She nodded.<p>

"I hope your book helps witches." echoed Flora to Stormy.

"Give my regards to Alfea." whispered Icy. She started at Ember, "Take care of her, will you?"

Tecna could only nod, and Musa stared at Darcy. Riven waited for the explosion with anticipation.  
>Musa whispered to the the witch, "I am so sorry. I hope Morgan has a better life then this." she gestured to the ruined cafeteria.<p>

"So do I." replied Darcy.

They shook hands. "Goodbye." Morgan said quietly. Then they vanished. The girls stared at one another and smiled weakly.

Tomorrow things might get better, they couldn't get any worse.

And everyone indulged in a good sigh.

**The End**  
><strong>AN: Wow. Excluding this, the story is 24,088 words long, 66 pages, and nine hundred and nine paragraphs. I'm not sure about it. I have a sequel started, but I'm not sure if I should post or continue. I have gotten farther from what I have promised myself I'd be when I wrote Winx Club, and I won't be trying another multi chapter until I can reconnect with that mindset. Don't worry; All I'm Dying For and Before We Were Winx Club will continue to be updated. But I'm not satisfied with my work, and I won't be doing anything new until I am.**  
><strong>Nothing but the best, 13thG<strong>


End file.
